


A Prize to be Claimed

by byunthebunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bullying, Claiming Bites, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunthebunny/pseuds/byunthebunny
Summary: Baekhyun didn’t think much of it when Chanyeol, his childhood nemesis, won a tournament held by their pack. That is, until said nemesis demanded him as a prize.





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This fic is unbetaed and english is NOT my first language. Please go easy on the mistakes >_<""
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  Bullying and mentions of past abuse
> 
>  
> 
> My weak attempt on A/B/O, but here goes nothing I guess. This plot wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write hehe ~~
> 
>  
> 
> A/B/O AU’s tend to be a little different depending on the fic, so better to set it straight with this note:
> 
> Both alphas and omegas claim each other by bitting
> 
> Once an alpha/omega bite their mate, only they can be enticed by the biter's pheromones during heat/rut
> 
> Male omegas CAN get pregnant
> 
> Omegas aren’t seen as inferior to alphas, nor are they mistreated. But stereotypes for alphas and omegas do exist. 
> 
>  
> 
> That’s it, I hope you enjoy it! <3 

Rain falls heavily when Chanyeol and his mother first set foot in their territory. Baekhyun doesn’t care about pack business, nor the way his father’s features harden with worry when a scout tells him about the intruders from an enemy pack. 

He is worried about the storm.

Too young to understand the severity of the situation, and too frightened to care, the boy looks for a safe hiding spot to protect him from the nasty roaring sounds.

The Sun had been so bright that morning, Baekhyun thought it was the perfect opportunity to play pretend. Without anyone noticing, he entered the then empty GreatHall and pretended to be a respected leader, delivering speeches the way his father often does. But now this sudden rain has him trapped and alone, hiding under a table.

Another loud roar startles him, but this time it isn’t the sky, but his father who is angry. “Baekhyun.” He snarls, hands reaching for the boy and pulling him from his hiding spot. “What are you doing here? Go home.”

“B-but…”

A growl from the man keeps him from saying anything else. All the boy can do is whimper in pain at the tight grip his father has on his arm.

The Great Hall’s doors open and, finally letting go of his son, the head alpha motions for the boy to stay behind him. According to his trusted scout, the intruders come in peace, wanting nothing more than an audience with their leader. But he can't know how true that is yet, and having Baekhyun witness a fight break out at such a young age is the last thing he wants.

However, as soon as his scouts escort the intruders to the hall, the alpha visibly tenses. The situation is not what he expected at all. It is much, much worse. Because the so called intruders aren’t rival alphas looking for trouble, but a female omega carrying a child.

Purple bruises decorate her arms and neck, her eyes glimmer with a desperation that only means trouble. 

Already imagining what this is all about, the alpha makes a quick decision. “No.” He says, before the omega even has the chance to make a request. No matter how her pack treats her, a head alpha’s duty is first and foremost with his own pack.

“He’s going to kill us.” The omega lets out a sob, holding her trembling child closer to her chest.

Small and soaked from the storm, that boy can’t be older than his own son.

Baekhyun doesn’t pay attention to this exchange, to how his father slowly starts to relax. Or how the runaway omega cries in relief once he changes his mind and allows her to stay with them.

Slowly, the boy dares to take a peek from behind his father’s legs to meet a set of curious dark eyes staring right back at him.

His first time seeing Chanyeol.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

Byun Baekhyun loves being an omega. Better yet, he loves being the head alpha’s only omega child.

Growing up, what exactly it means to be an “omega" isn’t something very clear to him. But the boy does notice how his father’s strict rules barely apply to him, how his brother Sehun has to compete and succeed at everything while Baekhyun can spend all day playing around.

Not once does he get into trouble for doing or saying anything bad. Baekhyun is a quick learner, and all too soon finds out that, as long as he smiles cutely or pleads with puppy eyes, all elders are quick to forgive him.

Even when he is mean.

Even when he pushes his younger brother, or puts his toys up where he can’t reach. During those moments, as Sehun starts to whine and beg for their father to help him, Baekhyun turns to the man expectantly.

But the head alpha never addresses him, “Sehun, you need to fight your own battles,”He says sternly.

 

Slowly, Baekhyun starts to notice the disadvantages of being an omega.

 

His biggest scare comes when a young female omega who looks after them disappears for a few days. Since the grown ups seem to not even bat an eye at his worries, the boy decides to investigate himself what might have happened.

Baekhyun is near her hut when the screams catch his ears.

Startled, he is shooed away by a beta standing near her door.

After the week is done, the female omega reappears as if nothing happened. Blushes even, when he asks where she had been.

“Ah, it was my heat Baekhyun. One day you’ll feel it too,” She explains.

That does nothing to settle his worries. “Does it hurt a lot? ‘Cause You screamed a lot.”

Her blush deepens. “Only if you don’t have a mate… Mated omegas have a great deal of fun, so once I marry it won’t hurt anymore.”

“Why is this heat thingy fun with a mate?”

She covers her face with her hands “I really shouldn’t tell you this.”

Naturally, he goes to his father for a better answer. The head alpha coughs and stutters his way into a half decent explanation about what is a “heat", only regaining his usual prideful posture to instruct his son about how he needs a worthy mate.

“Find a strong, smart alpha to protect you,” he advises “Preferably one from a good family.”

As children often do, he lets go of the matter easily after that. Dedicating all his attention to fun and games. 

Other kids start to follow him around, more than happy to listen to his mischievous thoughts. In a way, he is becoming more of a leader than his alpha brother. While Sehun is expected to grow to lead the village, he also hangs onto Baekhyun's every word. Meanwhile, Baekhyun listens to no one, he is the head of his own little clique.

Only that weird new kid pays him no mind, the one he met on a stormy afternoon.

Park Chanyeol.

Since the grownups ignore him, the small omega does the same. But that doesn't mean that Chanyeol can ignore him back. It bothers him how the alpha kid doesn’t even _try_ to befriend him.

 _Everyone_ wants to befriend him, so why doesn't Chanyeol?

 

Just as they first met during a storm, it is once again raining heavily when they first talk.

As a heavy thunder roars in the sky, Baekhyun stiffens. He had been playing hide and seek with his friends, but as soon as the rain started, they all scattered and ran home. Unknowingly leaving a scared trembling Baekhyun behind. 

Soaking wet, Baekhyun sobs softly at first. Then loudly as if to try to cover the sounding thunders. Eyes shutting firmly, he brings his hands to his ears.

It’s still early, it will take a long, long time before his father sends someone to look for him. It will take even longer for someone to find him with the rain masking his smell. The omega’s hiding spot is near a waterfall, just at the outskirts of their enclosed village.

No one is coming to help him.

In an instant, the boy stops feeling the heavy teardrops falling on him. Yet the rain hasn’t stopped.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks up. There, standing beside him and cloaking himwith a coat, is the new kid.

“C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun is not sure why he calls the boy’s name.

The young alpha crouches beside him, his hair dripping. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m scared.” As if to prove his point, another lightning falls from the sky. In a reflex, Baekhyun’s hands fly to grab Chanyeol’s shirt instantly. Already dreading the sound that would follow the glowing light.

Chanyeol holds him with his free hand, still shielding him from the rain with the other. Nevermind that the coat is already dripping wet, that they are both soaked and freezing at this point. Baekhyun’s grip tightens.

“Of the rain?”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“I saw the others coming back, but you weren’t with them, so I came looking.” Chanyeol explains, in an attempt to make the small boy forget his fears.

Only half listening, baekhyun shakes his head again.

They stay like that, with Baekhyun hiding himself in the other boy’s embrace,trembling slightly with each passing thunder.

But he isn’t as scared anymore.

 

In fact, the omega comes to cherish the memory. Even after he gets scolded by his caretaker and is bedridden for days.

Then, he remembers his father’s words. 

 _Find a strong, smart alpha to protect you._  

Still too weak to leave the house, Baekhyun stares longingly at a certain alpha pup from his window.

“Is Chanyeol from a good family?” He asks his caretaker.

“What?” She turns to him, voice high in amusement. “Chanyeol isn’t even from our pack.”

The boy’s eyebrows furrow, his mouth lets out a small _Oh._

Curious, the female omega looks trough the window at what, or rather who, Baekhyun has been watching. “Are you thinking about mates Baekie?”

The boy shrugs, feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Wait for your first heat to arrive.” She gently passes her fingers through his hair. “Maybe you have a destined mate.”

“Destined?”

Apparently, after an omega goes through his first heat, and an alpha through his first rut, they may find out they’re _destined mates_ simply by looking at each other.

“It’s rare. Not everyone has one… I know everyone in the village so I’m sure I don’t.” She lets out a sad smile. “But there’s a small chance that you are destined to be with someone.”

That sounds awful. If there’s one thing Baekhyun absolutely hates, besides storms of course, is waiting around. Impatient already, he asks her what should he do if he doesn’t have a destined mate.

“Well, Minseok is from a good family.” She adds, unsure of what else to say.

Baekhyun doesn't care for her answer.

 

As soon as he is well enough to leave the house, the boy goes off to find Chanyeol. He looks everywhere, from the Park’s shabby house to the village’s farm. But it’s near the lake that Baekhyun sees him.

Half expecting the alpha to be alone like usually, Baekhyun comes to a halt once he notices that Chanyeol has company.

Irene concentrates on throwing rocks in the water while, standing a little further away, Chanyeol laughs at something Minseok says.

 _Minseok is from a good family._  

“Why are you playing with him? He’s not even from our pack.” Baekhyun stomps his way to the small group and tries to pull Minseok away from Chanyeol, but he doesn't budge.

“Stop that.” Minseok scolds him.

Chanyeol hides behind his friend and Baekhyun can't help but stare at their linked hands. They are as close together as he and Chanyeol had been during that storm, and that angers Baekhyun to no end.

“Why are you being mean?” Chanyeol asks pitifully.

“It’s not mean if it’s true!” Baekhyun points at him “You and your mom shouldn’t even be here.”

“Baekhyun! That’s not true, don’t say that.” Minseok warns.

“I’m not lying, I heard it myself. His mommy had to run away because his daddy hurts her-“

Desperate to make the mocking words stop, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun to the ground. The boy falls with a thud. Angrily, he looks up at Chanyeol, his blood rushing to his head.

All of them remain quiet, Irene’s wide eyes going from one boy to the other.Never before had the new kid hurt anyone, and no one is more surprised than Chanyeol himself. “I- I didn’t mean to…”His eyes fill with water when Baekhyun turns the other way, hiding his own tears.

“Baekie, are you hurt?” Irene asks, extending her hand.

“No.” He answers, making sure his voice implies otherwise. As the girl helps him up, Baekhyun glances in Chanyeol’s direction, but he is gone.

 

It all goes downhill from there.

Baekhyun tells himself that he will forgive Chanyeol for pushing him. He will forgive him so long the boy apologizes.

He doesn’t.

Then Baekhyun starts to resent him, to search for attention in the way he is so used to.

Baekhyun starts to be mean.

And he tells himself he will stop, at some point the omega should stop. Maybe as soon as Chanyeol stops ignoring him.

But again, he doesn’t.

As time passes the omega’s jokes become more cruel, his pranks more elaborated, his name calling more vicious. He just can’t stop. And just like in everything before, his little clique follows him.

The years pass, and he can no longer explain why he hates the alpha. Mainly because he doesn’t, even though Baekhyun feels his throat closing whenever he looks at Chanyeol.

 

It’s after his first heat that the omega comes to realize how utterly doomed he is. After a sleepless week of crying and turning on his bed. Feeling empty, and needy and so, so alone.

Baekhyun leaves his house drained, but hopeful. Now, just as his caretaker told him many years before, he could try to find his destined mate.

Ignoring his fatigue, Baekhyun walks around the village, making long, uncomfortable eye contact with every alpha he finds on his way.

“Stop that, you’re creeping me out.” Irene warns him. It’s not like he expected her to be the one anyway. With a sigh, the omega turns to leave.

He should find Minseok and, with luck, make his father proud for once.

It’s when his eyes meet his.

Chanyeol’s dark, lovely eyes.

Baekhyun’s breath hitches, his heart stops, or maybe what stops is the world around him.

He can already see himself in the taller’s embrace. Closing his eyes and falling in a blissful sleep, finally giving in to exhaustion. In a daze, the omega goes as far as to take a few drunken steps towards him.

But Chanyeol looks away.

“Baekie I was just kidding, you can stay.” Irene puts a worried hand on his shoulder. Feeling the omega’s distress, but misinterpreting it.

Baekhyun turns to her, cheeks warm with his own tears. “I'm sorry” he says.

Unable to bear witness to a crying omega, Irene hugs him. “I’m really not mad, everything is okay.” Her voice is soft.

The apology isn’t to her, but he keeps repeating it all the same. More alphas come to check on the sobbing mess he has become, cooing and offering him gifts and promises that everything will be OK.

 

Baekhyun loves being an omega, but he also hates it.

 

He hates it very much.


	2. Plan

Talks of the upcoming tournament take over the village before the preparations even begin. It feels more special than their seasonal festivals or their usual celebrations. After all, this particular tournament only happens once every ten years.

When he watched it for the first time, Baekhyun got so excited he could barely keep to himself. Awed, he cheered and squealed at the fights and how fearsome the alphas seemed to be.

But now he has no mind to waste with silly events. Locked inside his room since his public breakdown, Baekhyun is inconsolable.

“What even happened to you?” Sehun asks, after the second day of the omega refusing to leave the hut.

“My mate hates me.” Baekhyun’s voice is muffled by the pillow.

 _Someone who hates Baekhyun?_ Leaning on the doorway, his brother pauses for a beat before trying to guess. “Chanyeol?” 

The omega takes the pillow out of his face to nod. 

“Oh… That’s some _really_ shitty luck you've got there.” Sehun says, then immediately backtracks when watery eyes stare at him. “I mean, it’s gonna be difficult, but there’s no way he hates you right? You’re mates! We just need to come up with a plan."

Hopeful, Baekhyun dries his eyes with the back of his hands. “You’re gonna help me?”

“Yeah, count me in!”

This is the best chance the omega is going to get, Chanyeol actually likes Sehun. 

_Even though he hates me._

“Hey, why are you crying again?” His brother asks, panicking.

All they need is a good plan. A plan to make his stupid mate get over himself and start noticing him.

 

Wisely, Sehun advises his brother to _not_ call their plan that.

 

 

First, they need to get the couple on speaking terms. For Sehun, it seems simple enough, but Baekhyun can't remember the last time he and his alpha had a proper conversation.

The head alpha calls for a meeting at the great hall, to instruct everyone about what must be done for the tournament to take place. Instructions that are completely lost to Baekhyun, as he spends the entire meeting trying to catch Chanyeol’s gaze.

On their way out, Sehun nudges the omega towards his mate, mouthing a silent _go on_. Baekhyun’s heart flutters when he calls Chanyeol and the man finally turns to him, even thought the alpha isn’t pleased to see him. At all. “What do you want?”

Courageously, Baekhyun pushes back the urge to recoil at his impatient tone and leans closer to him. “Tell me Yeollie,” the omega starts cutely, in a way he knows alphas like to hear him talk. “Do you think you’ve got what it takes to win against all those big, strong alphas?”

Chanyeol scoffs and, with a roll of his eyes, turns to leave. 

Having heard the exchange, a giggling group passes by “You’re terrible Baekie.” Irene says, though it sounds more like a praise.  On the other hand, Sehun couldn’t be more impressed at his brother’s stupidity. 

“Baekhyun, what the fuck was that? The plan was to talk to him, not make fun of him!” 

“I was trying to flirt!” Baekhyun whines. “He was supposed to flex or carry me and show me how strong he is.” 

“Who in their right mind would do that?” 

“Someone might…” The omega mutters, more to himself than to his brother. Great, Sehun forgot about the horde of alphas that keep spoiling Baekhyun rotten and catering to his bad behavior. This is exactly why he has no interest in omegas.

No, wait. That’s it! “You can make Chanyeol jealous.” 

 

 

Soon enough, they act on the new plan. The omega pretties himself and dresses with the best furs he has. 

Accepting gifts from the alphas that court him is the easy part. The hard part comes with flirting with them when in Chanyeol’s line of sight, especially because the man never seems to notice, or care.

Baekhyun laughs loudly whenever Yixing tells a joke, and all but purrs when addressing Irene. Heck, he even comes onto some betas, poor Junmyeon can’t be any more confused when Baekhyun leans forward to whisper languidly in his ear. 

Still, no jealous Chanyeol ever comes to reprimand him. It is some new form of self-made hell, being showered with attention and ignored so harshly at the same time, no matter how many days go by.

“This is so weird.” Sehun scratches his head “Are you sure he’s the one?”

Baekhyun can only wish he wasn’t sure.

 

 

Just before the tournament, the exhausted omega comes up with a plan of his own. If Chanyeol isn’t planning on bringing him presents, maybe Baekhyun could give him something instead. 

He picks up a few daffodils from his own family’s garden and makes a cheerful bouquet, tying the flowers together with a silky lace. As an alpha would, Baekhyun leaves his bouquet in front of Chanyeol’s house along with a note wishing him good luck for the tournament.

 

If only to pretend they’re really courting each other.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

The village square is noisy, flowing with people making the final arrangements for today's event. Tables are neatly decorated, soon to be filled with enough food for a feast, torches are scattered around to create the perfect mood. The only ones that aren’t doing something, anything, to help are the competitors themselves.

 

Well, them and Baekhyun.

 

Feeling somewhat disconnected from the cheery mood, he sits at a table meant for making decorations to the contestants. Baekhyun stares at the few omegas gracefully turning paper into art and follows their movements almost mechanically, not thinking about the task at all.

He wonders if Chanyeol liked the flowers.

“Worried about the tournament?” Jongdae asks, finishing yet another beautifully crafted paper lotus.

Baekhyun sets aside his own ill shaped lotus to looks the other omega curiously, urging him to go on. Only alphas can participate, there’s no need for them to feel nervous. “Well, because the winner can ask for any prize. Even, like, becoming a candidate for next head alpha.” Jongdae clarifies.

“This isn’t exactly new information Dae, spill it out.”

Anxiously, his friend comes closer to him, as if to share a secret. “I’m just saying, imagine being the one who bullied the pack leader his whole life.” 

“Ah.” Baekhyun finally understands and smiles at his friend “You’re worried because you used to pick on Chanyeol too, right? Well, don’t. To be a candidate for head alpha, he’d first have to be a part of our pack.” The words come out with more venom than he intended, but he’s been feeling a little bitter. Still, the joke earns him a few strangled laughs from the other omega.

Strangled, because Jongdae’s focus shifted to something else, eyes growing big as a shadow comes from behind Baekhyun. He gulps. “Hey.” 

Shivers run down the omega’s spine before he even turns to meet the angry eyes looking down on him. “Come with me.” Chanyeol says.

All the surrounding omegas gasp when he yanks Baekhyun from his seat. “It’s okay.” The smaller tells them, hoping they don’t hear the insecurity in his voice. Chanyeol pulls him harshly to the back of a hut, hidden from the view of the village square. As soon as he lets go of the omega’s arm, he shoves a piece of paper to his chest.

 

No, not just a paper, it’s the good luck note Baekhyun wrote for him.

 

“What is that?” Cornering the omega agains the wall, Chanyeol snarls when the smaller doesn’t respond. “After all these years, what are you trying to do?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the omega can’t decide between pushing Chanyeol away or clinging to him, not with the way his inner wolf preens at the attention, even though it’s the bad kind. “I- I know I wasn’t very nice to you-”

“ _Wasn’t very nice._ ” Chanyeol repeats disbelieving.

“But I’m trying to be, a-and I thought…”

“You thought what Baekhyun, that I was dying to get your attention? That I should be thankful you want to add me to your list of suitors?”

The words cut. “That’s not-“ He begins, but bites his tongue. Baekhyun does think that, but only because that’s how it is like for him. One look from his alpha has the power to make or break his day, so he could only assume the other feels the same.

After all, aren’t they supposed to be mates?

“Give me a chance to make it up to you, _please_.” The omega is on the verge of tears, all he wants is for them to be alright. For Chanyeol to wrap his arms around his waist, to pet his head as it rests on the taller’s chest.

“You taunted and humiliated me for years Baekhyun, everyone still treats me like an outsider to this day. How exactly will you make up for that?”

He doesn’t know. All he can think is that they’re close. So, so close. But they might as well be miles apart.

Stepping away from the smaller, Chanyeol gives him one last annoyed look. “I don’t even want you to.” 

Legs shaking, Baekhyun is thankful he has the wall to help him stay up. His alpha walks away from him, and a grim thought comes to his head. Maybe Sehun is right and they aren’t destined mates at all. 

Maybe he is the only one who thinks that they are.

 

 

Unable to calm himself down after being confronted by Chanyeol, the omega hides himself in his room yet again, with no intention to ever setting foot outside the hut.  Except he can’t do that. Somehow, he has to make an appearance at the tournament, to at least pretend he isn’t affected by their argument.

Baekhyun doesn’t like to lose.

So once he manages to properly dry his tears, Baekhyun washes his face with cold water, puts on his most alluring clothes, paints his lips red with berries and heads to the village square. “Baekhyun!” Minseok walks happily towards him “Where were you? You missed a lot.” By the amount of people that turn to stare at him as Minseok accompanies him to his seat, it becomes clear that it has worked. The omega looks delicious, even though he feels like shit.

“I wanted to be the prettiest omega cheering for you.” Baekhyun leans towards the alpha, lightly touching his arm with long delicate fingers. “Good luck.”

Curious eyes follow Baekhyun’s shoulder when it slightly escapes from the clothes. “I see.” Minseok smirks. Though it isn’t much, the omega knows he is pleased.

It is so easy, so natural. Maybe his inner wolf made a mistake, and Minseok would suit him better. Probably anyone suits him better than Chanyeol.

“Always making a spectacle of yourself.” The head alpha mumbles grumpily once the omega takes his place next to him. Then, he stands and calls for the next fights.

As tradition dictates, the whole tournament is meant to last only one day. The village elders prepare a bracket with every willing participant’s name and the actual fights take place at the same time, with the exception of the final one, of course.

“Is Sehun doing well?” Since he isn’t with them, Baekhyun can only assume his brother is still in the competition. 

“Barely.” His father sneers, sitting down again. “He’s going against the Kim’s heir for the semi-finals, we all know how that will turn out.” Thankfully, a beta comes to offer Baekhyun food and wine, so he has an excuse to say nothing. Making it to the semi finals seems well enough for the omega, his father shouldn’t be so demanding all the time. “Now, the Park alpha making it this far? _That_ is what I call unexpected.” 

Sure enough, Chanyeol walks to a ring with Yixing. Baekhyun chokes on his drink. _Who told him it was ok to take off his shirt?_

“Slow down.” The head alpha pats his back unhelpfully.

This… This is the worst. First, he gets scolded for being nice, and now Baekhyun has to sit there for the rest of the day and _stare_ at him?

No, he refuses to.

Fighting temptation, Baekhyun doesn't look at Chanyeol’s ring, eyes trained on his brother’s fight instead.

Minseok is the first to lunge forward, Sehun barely has the time to dodge.

“They win by knocking down their opponent, or making them give up. Do you see the marks forming a circle on the floor? Whoever steps out of them gets disqualif-“

“ _I know how it works._ ” Baekhyun snaps, immediately feeling guilty. Whatever is going on in his life right now, it isn’t his father’s fault. “Sorry.” 

If it was anyone else, the head alpha would have scolded them, but all he does is frown at his son. “What has gotten into you today?”

The pack cheers at different paces, attention divided between the two different disputes. In a way, this is part of the thrill, the amount of things happening at once. Baekhyun himself isn’t sure who he should root for, ideally he wants Sehun to win, but the omega did promise to cheer for Minseok.

Instead of picking one, he decides to scream generic words of encouragement like _you can do it!_ ****and _kick his ass!_ ****They probably can’t even hear him with all the others shouting as well.

But the fight doesn’t last long. His brother takes a false step and Minseok doesn’t let the opportunity slide. In a blink of an eye, Sehun falls out of the circle. It takes the alpha a few confused seconds to understand what happened. Blinking once, he looks at Baekhyun’s table.

Their father lets out a sigh, “Well, no surprise there.”

Never had a cup of wine seemed more interesting to Baekhyun as he takes a few sips and adds nothing to the conversation.

Polite as always, Minseok helps his defeated foe up before turning to the crowd to celebrate. Though the moment doesn’t last long as the crowd’s cheering once again turns violent. Reflex has Baekhyun’s head turning to the other fight, where Chanyeol manages to pin down his adversary. It is over.

At his side, his father gets up once again to call for a break, so that everyone is prepared for the final fight. 

Baekhyun can’t stand to stay there, can’t stand to sit and watch while the universe rubs in his face just how perfect Chanyeol is. Anxious, he gets up as well “I’m going to get Sehun.” He explains, though his father doesn’t ask.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

“How mad is he?” Sehun doesn’t even bother with saying _hi_ when Baekhyun approaches him. It took the omega some time to track his brother down, he seemed to have vanished with the crowd. Truth is, Sehun had just walked away from it, to sit under a tree and watch the celebration from afar.

Now that the sun is gone, they only have the torches to light the view.

“He’s not mad.” Baekhyun sits beside him as the man groans.

“That’s even worse.”

As the omega can’t think of words that might comfort his brother, they just sit in silence for a while. The call for the next fight and the cheering of their pack as background noise. Sometimes, Baekhyun wonders if things would be as bad if their mother was still around.

“So, how is the plan going?” Sehun picks at the grass.

“He still hates me.” 

“We’ll think of something else.” 

“Don’t bother.” Baekhyun folds his legs on his chest and hugs them. “Say… Was I really that awful?” 

Sehun laughs, “Are you kidding me? You were the worst! Always breaking my stuff or leaving me behind when someone better invited you to play with them.” Baekhyun looks at him like Sehun just kicked his puppy, making the alpha roll his eyes. “But only when I was friendly with Chanyeol, otherwise you were fine.”

“Oh.” It shouldn’t come as a surprise to Baekhyun. He has always been drawn to Chanyeol, always longing for his attention in any way he can get it. But still, he never noticed just how possessive he is. “No one cares for possessive omegas.” 

Now Sehun is the one with no good answer to his worries. “We should go back before the fight ends.”

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

Chanyeol tries not to think about a prize, his focus must stay on the man in front of him.

When talk about the tournament first started, his mother was more excited than he was, talking about how it was the perfect opportunity for her son to show off what a skilled alpha he is. The perfect opportunity to get a mate.

What she didn’t say, what she truly meant, is that she no longer bears to see her son lonely. He entered the tournament to make her happy, and only for that. 

But now… Now Chanyeol has a chance of winning. Ignoring all his tiredness from a day of fighting, the alpha catches his breath and stills his feet firmly on the ground.

No one is pushing him out of this circle, least of all Minseok.

With fast attacks and graceful dodges, they’ve been stuck like this for some time, one alpha waiting for the other to make a mistake.

Mixed with the screams from the pack, one voice sounds louder in Chanyeol’s ears. “Show him how it’s done, Minseok!”

The lovely cheer is a sharp stab in Chanyeol’s heart, but it is also a distraction to his adversary. For just a moment, a slip second, Minseok is absorbed by the voice. It passes by so quickly, but it is enough.

Aggressively, the alpha lunges forward. Minseok tries to still himself, but Chanyeol is faster, more focused. With one last kick his opponent is on the floor.

All the screams are blocked by the drumming in his own ears, the adrenaline still high in his blood. Chanyeol barely registers when the head alpha himself walks to stand beside him, congratulating him for the victory.

“Now tell us,” the head alpha’s voice is loud, used to speaking to a great number of people. “what shall I give you as a prize?” 

Chanyeol tries to regain his breath. What now? He never expected to win, never cared much for it. Didn’t even want to participate to begin with.

And the prize can be anything, a bigger house for his mother, a position with the scouts, becoming candidate for next head alpha… Just, anything that the pack can give him.

Chanyeol’s eyes go from his leader to the man sitting at the main table. To the beautiful and lovely Baekhyun, whom all the big bad alphas want.

The perfect little omega who is bad himself.

Their eyes lock for just a second before Baekhyun turns away. Face red and hands swiftly fixing his clothes to hide his exposed shoulder.

The beautiful blushing omega who is supposed to be _his_. Who should have been cheering for _him_.

Coming to a decision, Chanyeol turns back to their leader. “Byun Baekhyun.” The head alpha stills at his words. No, not just him, everyone seems to stop for a second.

Confused whispers make their way to his ears. 

_No way._

_What did he say?_

_I think he called Baekhyun._

_What’s happening?_

Chanyeol inhales deeply, and speaks again. Louder and more confident, his words leave no room for mistakes as he addresses the crowd.

 

“I want Byun Baekhyun as my prize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you guys so so so much for the comments, I love reading them and they really make me want to write more!!
> 
> This update is a bit rushed because I'm going on a vacation, so yeah, it will take a while before I can update again. Sorry


	3. Wedding

No one is more shocked than Baekhyun, no matter how many gasps or protests come from the surprised audience.

_He wants me?_

Chanyeol, his alpha, his destined mate, showed interest in Baekhyun in front of the entire pack. Such a display of affection should be normal, expected even, but the omega is caught completely off guard.

Pathetic as it sounds, it’s too good to be true, especially with the memory of the alpha’s rejection still so fresh in his mind. Any moment now, Baekhyun is going to wake up to an empty bedroom, feeling nothing but longing for this weird dream.

It doesn’t feel real, yet the way his heart beats rapidly against his chest tells him that it is.

This is truly happening.

The omega waits expectantly as his father ponders on Chanyeol’s request. As opposed to the confused pack, the head alpha keeps himself composed and understanding, stating that he will discuss it with the elders since he believes this has never happened before — for an alpha to demand an omega as a prize.

Irene, of all people, growls as she walks up to them “It’s ridiculous to even _consider_ it.” Chanyeol snarls back, also taking a step forward, but halting when the head alpha raises a hand.

“I made my decision.” He says with a pointed look to the female alpha. “Unless you want to tell me how to rule my pack?”

A flash of fear goes through her eyes. In her anger, Irene had forgotten who she is talking to.

“I’m sure she means no disrespect sir, and I think we all agree that he obviously can’t have Baekhyun.” Minseok tries to help, but the unfortunate choice of words only angers their leader further.

“ _Obviously?_ ”

Minseok averts his eyes, but from what Baekhyun can hear from the other contestant’s mumbling and whispering, they do share similar thoughts.

A low, amused whistle comes from his side, catching his attention. “Maybe flirting with a bunch of alphas really wasn’t the way to go, huh. My bad.” Sehun says. “At least dad’s on your side.”

He isn’t. The omega soon finds out that no one wants to maul Chanyeol more than the head alpha himself. However, this isn’t the first time an alpha asks for an omega at the end of the tournament. It _has_ happened before, years before the head alpha was born, but the elders still remember. One frustrating meeting with them is enough for him to learn that, although unusual, there is no rule against it. And if there is no rule against it, then they must follow tradition.

Baekhyun is getting married.

The head alpha comes home late from the meeting, later than usual, and all his composure flies off the window. He screams and throws things around while Baekhyun tries to soothe him.

“After everything I did for that damned kid and his mother, for this fucking village,this is how I’m repaid?”

“Father, please keep you voice down. People will hear.“

“SO LET THEM HEAR IT! Let them know I am furious!” He trows a bowl at the wall. “The elders come to me, ME, their so called leader and _ORDER_ me to treat my dearest son as a THING? Give him to some rude alpha who hasn’t even courted him?”

“Stop that!” Unable to keep watching silently, Sehun finally steps in. He ignores how his hands start to shake when furious eyes land on him. “You call Baekhyun your dearest son, yet you sound more concerned about your stupid pride.”

As quickly as it had arrived, the anger leaves their father’s features, face becoming pale instead. “I didn’t mean… You’re dear to me too, son.”

Sehun stops himself from rolling his eyes, that can’t possibly be the only thing his old man heard him say. “Have you even asked my brother what he thinks of the wedding?”

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks.” His father turns to Baekhyun with a stern voice, but soft eyes. “You too can get mad as much as you want Baekhyun, but we all have duties to follow. And as your father, I will not allow you to shame this family.”

“I’m not mad, I’m happy.”

The head alpha’s eyes grow wide as his son’s face turns red.

“It’s nice that everyone’s concerned for me but… Father, I really, _really_ want him.” Baekhyun confesses shyly, bringing both his hands to the hotness of his cheeks.

Sehun has to bite back a laugh. The head alpha lets out a long breath as he falls back on his chair. He thinks about the issue, about this marriage, and how Chanyeol has just proven to be the strongest alpha of his litter. He’s still angry, but deep down knows his youngest is right, if this truly isn’t about his own pride, any and all bad feelings should have dissipated as soon as his oldest spoke his mind.

“Very well.” The head alpha grumbles. “This better be the biggest wedding in the history of this pack then.”

 

 

On the next day, people are still hungover from the tournament when the head alpha starts barking orders. Now that he knows his son is happy about marrying, he wants it to become a reality as soon as possible.

And so the pack clears up the tournament’s aggressive decorations, setting up flower arches and arrangements instead. Wood for a bonfire is placed in the middle of the village square, so that everyone can dance all night after the ceremony takes place. The alphas once again prepare to hunt enough for a feast.

A few omegas offer to sew Baekhyun’s wedding robe, since his mother isn’t alive to do it herself. And Baekhyun…

Baekhyun is growing anxious.

It’s true that he is finally getting what he wanted for so long, Chanyeol all for himself, but something is missing. He lets himself be measured, hears talk about makeup and different types of cloth. All while being pampered by envious, giggling omegas, who keep asking him how it feels like to be loved by the strongest alpha their age.

And that’s when it hits him, Baekhyun doesn’t feel loved. In fact, Chanyeol hasn’t even talked to him after the tournament.

“Leader wants it done in two days time.” Jongdae enters the hut to let them know. The others groan. Usually it takes at least one week to prepare an omega’s wedding clothes, they’ll have to work nonstop. “Hey Baekhyun, you’re kind of pale.”

“Just nervous.” He lies. What else can he say? The pack is already angry at Chanyeol, there’s no way he can voice his concerns without making it worse.

But he does need to talk to someone about it. Preferably, with the source of his worries himself. As always, if his mate won’t go to him, Baekhyun must go to his mate.

Once he is free from the initial fitting, the omega skillfully avoids his ex-suitors on the way to Chanyeol’s hut. Honestly, he wouldn’t even know what to say to them at this point.

While Baekhyun lives near the heart of their village, Chanyeol’s hut couldn’t possibly be furthest away, nearing the river. It is very new too, being built only a couple of weeks before his coming of age, when the alpha left his mother’s hut to live on his own.

No answer comes from his weak knock on the door, Baekhyun can only frown at it. No one expects the alpha to hunt for his own wedding, not with his mate being the leader’s son, so where could he be? Curiosity runs free through Baekhyun’s mind as heopens the door. He peeks inside, already taking a step in when a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him from the entrance.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks.

“Your door was open.” Baekhyun says as innocently as possible, blood rushing.

“I _saw_ you opening it.”

“Oh, hehe.”

The alpha lets go of his wrist, and Baekhyun almost takes the taller’s hand on his, but he’s still… _unsure_. “I want to see our hut, it seems kind of small.”

“You live in the biggest, most luxurious house in the village, anything seems small in comparison.”

Well, that **_is_** true.

“Look…” Chanyeol sighs, “I’ll show you my hut later, my mom is on the way so you can’t be here right now.”

“Don’t be silly, I’ll make her some tea.” Baekhyun suggests, then claps his hands together. “Oh! We can all sit and talk about the wedding!”

“That’s a bad idea.”

“Why? How can tea with my mother-in-law be a bad idea?”

Chanyeol takes a quick look around before answering in a hushed tone. “My mom is not exactly your _biggest fan_ Baekhyun. She’s been angry all day.”

And that, well that is a heavy blow. A powerful strike to the small omega’s heart. He blinks once, twice, before sadness gives way to doubt. “Why are we even marrying?” Since the beginning of their conversation, not once has his mate smiled.

“What?”

“You heard me. Is this some sort of revenge? Getting your childhood bully on all fours for you or something like that? Or maybe a plot to refuse and humiliate me in front of everyone?”

“Of course that’s where your mind goes.” Chanyeol scoffs, finally smiling. Not a happy smile, but a mocking one, one that the omega doesn’t care for, doesn’t like to have aimed at him. “My, so you _do_ admit you were a bully, never thought I’d see the day.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Yes, I bullied you about a hundred years ago, then moved on.Do the same.” He cocks his head. “If you want me to apologize I’ll do it, even in public. We don’t have to get married just so you can feel avenged. ”

Something strange flashes in Chanyeol’s eyes, too fast for Baekhyun to read before the cocky grin is back to the alpha’s face.

“Is that what you think?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know, and he’s certainly not excited about the wedding anymore. Chanyeol grabs his chin and leans forward, smiling when the omega shuts his eyes closed.

“Well, sorry Baekie, but I won a prize.” He let’s go. “And I’m going to take it.”

The next two days are filled with nothing but anxiety.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

Baekhyun is fidgeting. In fact, he is fidgeting so much Jongdae accidentally pricks him with the needle. “Ouch!”

“Stop moving!”

But he can’t. Baekhyun can’t sit still as the two omegas adorn him with accessories and make the finishing touches to his robe. They place a silver necklace around his neck, with a matching bracelet on his left wrist and anklets on his feet. It’s when Seulgi grabs a jeweled head chain that he complains. “I want a flower crown.”

She stops, amused. “It doesn’t match the design.”

“She’s right.” Jongdae raises his head. “A flower crown is too common.”

Not every omega has a chance to be dressed so elegantly, Baekhyun knows that. The only reason he gets dressed in silver is because he is from a good family. If Minseokwas the one wedding him, Baekhyun would probably be draped in gold.

But he isn’t marrying Minseok, his alpha isn’t from a good family at all, but a simple one. “It suits me better. Please?”

She exits the room in a hurry, probably wondering if there is still one unplucked flower in the whole village after they took so many for vases and arches.

“Dae, can you… Can you get Sehun for me? I’m going to be sick.”

“Shit, not on your clothes! I-I’ll go get him. And a bucket!” Jongdae screams back as he runs off.

Alone, Baekhyun counts to pass the time, much like he counts the seconds between lightning and thunder when he’s waiting for a storm to pass.

 

One.

Two.

Three.

_He doesn’t love me._

Four.

Five.

_This is a mistake._

Six.

_Maybe if I talk to father…_

 

“This isn’t helping.” He speaks to himself, trying to get out of the vicious cycle. Not caring about smudging the kohl in his eyes, Baekhyun rubs them to stop his brain from thinking too much. “Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneight-“

“Baekhyun?”

“Sehun!” He crosses the room to his brother and grabs his arms. “I can’t do this. I’m not getting married.”

“What? Where did this come from? Breathe.”

“Tell father that… Actually, tell him nothing, let them search for me until the last second.”

Worried, Sehun tries to joke. “Oh yeah, and where will you run off to? Some rival pack?” He doesn’t care for the way Baekhyun stares at him, as if he is brilliant.

“Yes! The northern pack isn’t too far, I think I can get there before they catch me.”

Shit, this is serious. Sehun grabs his brother’s shoulders and motions for him to sit down.

“Baekhyun…” he starts, searching for something to say, something that will get the omega out of his frenzy. “You _want_ to get married.”

His brother shakes his head. “I do- I did… But, but _he_ doesn’t. It’s all a plan of sorts, he basically told me!”

Perhaps one day at least one member of Sehun’s family won’t be crazy. With that in mind, the alpha lets out a deep sigh “If that public proposal wasn’t enough to convince you that Chanyeol _does_ want you, I don’t think there’s a thing in this world that canget it through your thick head.”

Baekhyun pauses, breathing normally for the first time since his brother entered the room, but he isn’t quite convinced yet. “He doesn’t act like it…”

“So he needs some time, so what? Listen, if I thought he would mistreat to you, I would take you to the northern pack myself. We _both_ know that Chanyeol isn’t that kind of person.”

There’s no response, but it’s clear that sense is coming back to his brother’s eyes. “You hear me?”

“Yeah… But…”

“Here, I got the bucket!” Jongdae bursts through the door, freezing immediately at the scene he just walked into. “Sehun what did you do to him? The kohl is all blurred, he looks like an owl!”

 

It’s a lovely wedding, even with the alphas that keep staring at Chanyeol as if they want him dead. Their leader wasn’t kidding when he demanded the biggest wedding the pack has ever seen.

Baekhyun is still a bundle of nerves when he meets his soon to be husband. Chanyeol gives him a once over before looking away and intertwining their fingers. For a few seconds, the smaller thinks the alpha will tell him he looks pretty.

Of course he doesn’t.

But Sehun’s words did give the omega some reassurance. If his mate needs some time, that’s what he will get. Baekhyun can wait for as long as he needs to, after all, today is the day he won’t have to feel anxious anymore.

Chanyeol will be his forever.

As the Sun sets, they proclaim vows to protect and care for one another, with the whole pack present to bear witness. Then, they are all free to dance and drink their worries away.

Some more than others.

Baekhyun is trapped by his own politeness, forced to drink again and again as older omegas won’t stop filling his glass to the brim. Apparently, it will _help him through the night._

The sole thought of him and his alpha being so… intimate is enough to make him shiver and giggle softly whenever anyone brings it up. He hopes it’s as fun as his caretaker promised him so many years ago.

One particular omega offers to fill his glass and the laughing around him dies.

Baekhyun’s gaze goes up from the sweet wine. “Everyone thinks he doesn’t deserve you.” His mother-in-law whispers gracefully, though with poisoned words. “Yet you’re the one who doesn’t deserve him.”

After filling his cup, she gives him a small bow and walks away.

Baekhyun puts the glass down.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

The party is still going strong when they leave for their hut, Baekhyun’s new home. It becomes clear that the omega is a bit too tipsy to walk properly, though he acts his clumsiness up a bit as an excuse to hold onto the taller.

“I’m finally gonna see your house Yeollie.” He laughs before stepping inside and immediately furrowing his brows. “Ugh, it _is_ small. Yeollie make it bigger!”

“You just got here and you’re already bossing me around.” The alpha complains.

In truth, Chanyeol’s place is bigger than most villagers get, despite the fact that he lives — lived — alone. But Baekhyun needs more than a room to cook and eat, and a room to sleep. He always gets more.

He walks around the hut, taking his time before following his partner to the bedroom. “You don’t have much.” He mentions, and it’s because the alpha doesn’t have much that the drying daffodils beside the bed stand out to him.

“Are those… The flowers I gave you?”

“Baekhyun…”

“You kept them.”

“Come here.”

Chanyeol sits on the bed, arm reaching for his mate. Baekhyun swallows as he takes shy steps towards him, standing between the taller’s open legs. Neither of them are sure of what to do.

A hand rests lightly on his hip, and Baekhyun’s own hands reach for his robe. “I can do that for you.” The alpha suggests.

“No, I got it. Just don’t look.” Baekhyun blushes. It’s a simple request, though a useless one. Whether he is ready or not, Chanyeol is going to see everything soon enough.

It is a little awkward, but Baekhyun manages to undo the knot that ties his clothes to him. They slide to the ground, all the while Chanyeol’s eyes keep glued on to his own, not once straying down to his body. Somehow, that is worse, more intense. When the omega motions to take the bracelet off, his mate grabs his wrist “Leave it.” He smirks.

“Take your clothes off too…”

“Can’t you do it for me?”

“No!” The smaller protests, almost dying of embarrassment as Chanyeol laughs. It’s such a beautiful sound, maybe he is a bit tipsy as well.

Chanyeol lets go of his hand to get rid of his clothes. “Come here.” He pulls baekhyun to the bed with him, making the smaller lie on his back. That is when the alpha allows himself to properly look at the body bellow him. “Shit.”

Baekhyun can barely breathe, he’s already half hard just from the anticipation. Chanyeol eyes him hungrily, making a trail of little kisses from the smaller’s neck to his milky chest. “You’re pretty” he gets between his legs, holding them open. "Even down here.”

“Y- yes.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Modest, are we?” He sucks on the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s thighs, hand stroking loosely his throbbing cock.

A needy moan comes out from the omega’s mouth, he brings a hand to his face to shut it. The only way to keep any other shameful noise from coming out. Never had he been so wet so fast, and the alpha takes notice, allowing one finger to slide inside his leaking hole. “You’re wet.”

Mortified at his wantonness, Baekhyun isn’t sure if he wants to close his legs to keep the taller from playing with his ass, or spread them further for easier access. He instinctively goes for the second option when Chanyeol pushes another finger in.

It feels weird, but it also feels so good. The omega can’t stop himself from moving his hips down, basically fucking himself on his alpha’s fingers.

Chanyeol curses under his breath, his grip on the smaller’s cock getting more confident, growing faster with each hushed moan the smaller gives him. He adds yet another finger, ogling how the pink entrance greedily sucks him in. Moving his fingers around and marveling at the filthy, wet sounds they make, the alpha grins wickedly when one push to a particular spot has his little mate screaming.

“C-chan-“ Baekhyun clutches around his fingers when he comes. Out of air and a bit dazed, the omega winces a bit when they slide out of him. Before he can muster the words to complain, his alpha is back on top of him.

“Was that good?”

The omega nods, not missing the proud look on Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Hold onto me.” The alpha says, and for the first time in his life, Baekhyun obeys, wrapping his arms hesitantly around the taller’s neck.

With one swift motion, Chanyeol pulls the omega up to his lap. He aligns his own rock hard cock on the leaking entrance, a hand holding Baekhyun’s hip.

Noses almost touching, they’re close enough to kiss, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to be the one to initiate it. His alpha stares him in the eye with a silent question that has Baekhyun nodding again. “It’s okay.”

Nails dig sharply into Chanyeol’s back when he pushes himself in, pulling the omega down on his cock. He watches intently Baekhyun’s teary expression at being filled. Damn if it isn’t the prettiest sight he has ever seen.

“If you keep scratching I’ll tie your hands.”

“D-Don’t be cruel.”

Chanyeol lets out a sad chuckle. “I’m not the cruel one here.”

Soft gasps let him know Baekhyun needs some time to adjust to his length, so Chanyeol allows his hands to explore the small body on his lap. They travel from plush thighs to delicate nipples that are simply begging to be touched. The alpha carefully plays with them, leaving sucking marks and biting softly, only stopping once the smaller’s whimpers become sweet moans again.

Then, he starts to move.

“Ah!” Baekhyun hugs him tighter, hiding his head on the crook of his neck.

“Does it still hurt?”

The voice is so deep, so close so his ear, the sound goes straight to his dick. “J-just a bit, but it’s good.” Baekhyun says, half afraid the other will stop. This is the longest his alpha has ever paid attention to him and he wants to take it. Baekhyun wants to greedily hold onto this precious moment, stretch it out for as much time as he can.

Chanyeol strokes his mate’s twitching cock, awed by the lovely cry that escapes his mouth. The pace goes violent, one strong thrust hits so deep inside Baekhyun, he swears he sees stars.

The alpha notices it too, and makes it his mission to hit that sweet spot as much and as hard as possible. Lost in pleasure, the omega lets his teeth sink into the neck right in front of him to finally, _finally_ , mark his mate. Chanyeol’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t stop moving.

“Alpha, you-ah, the b-bite.” The alpha latches himself onto his mouth then, falling forward on the bed and trapping the smaller bellow him. Chanyeol’s tongue steals all his words, takes his breath right from his lungs. It’s a filthy kiss, a possessive one, matching perfectly with his unforgiving pace. Baekhyun doesn’t want it to ever end, because Chanyeol is inside _him_ , kissing _him_ , focusing only on _him_.

The omega comes all over his belly, scream muffled by the rough kiss.

“Ah,” Sweet air finally enters his lungs when Chanyeol slightly moves away to see him, hips still moving “too m-much.” Baekhyun sobs with each thrust that deliciously hits his abused prostate, they’re becoming shorter now, the growing knot making the taller’s movements shallower.

It’s not long before Chanyeol too tips over the edge, one last hard push and he is filling Baekie’s once untainted walls.

As they come down from their high, the alpha flips them over so that Baekhyun can lie comfortably on top of him, covering the taller like a blanket. “You did well.”

Gentle hands softly caress Baekhyun’s hair as his wolf gets prouder and his eyes grow heavier. But still, tired as he is, the omega has the mind to notice something is wrong. “You didn’t claim me…”

“Later.” Chanyeol gently pecks his forehead. “Just go to sleep Baekie.”

Feeling safe and full, Baekhyun complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut, I'm sorry it's so awkward >/////<
> 
> Also, I love love LOVE reading your comments, thank you all so much! (ꈍᴗꈍ)♥
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I'm really sleepy right now, so I'll just proofread it tomorrow, sorry if there are too many mistakes hehe~~


	4. Tea

The bed is empty when Baekhyun opens his eyes.

A little confused about waking up in a foreign bed, the omega grimaces at the sudden pain on his lower back when he stands up. _Right, I'm mated now._

“Chanyeol?” He calls fruitlessly. The Sun is already high in the sky, the alpha must be out.

Annoyed at being left alone, the omega readies himself for the day. Starting by taking the lost petals of last night’s flower crown from his hair, then he goes for the jewelry. It’s when Baekhyun reaches the silver necklace that it hits him.

He isn’t really mated, because Chanyeol didn’t claim him. The omega brings a hand to his unmarked neck and his heart drops.

It’s a huge blow to his self esteem, to say the least, and right then and there Baekhyun decides that no one must know about it. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if people found out.

For now, he needs to pretend everything is normal and hope that Chanyeol keeps true to his words and claims him “later”. Whenever that is…

Thankfully, its easy to fool the others into thinking that the mating ritual is complete. Although not nearly as common, some couples find it more romantic to make the claiming mark on the chest area, keep it closer to the heart. With that in mind, people just assume Chanyeol’s bite is on the omega’s chest, and Baekhyun doesn’t even have to lie about it. It helps that his own bite mark is so visible on his mate’s neck, red and purple from being so fresh. 

No one has any reason to suspect the truth, so he isn’t panicking.

Yet.

It calms him that, now that they’re married, he gets to know little things about his mate. Things the omega had never noticed before, wouldn’t witness otherwise.

Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol enjoys going out. Especially during the night, when the sky is at it’s prettiest and filled with stars. He treats everyone fairly, even those who are cold to him. Though the alpha isn’t afraid to bite back when necessary. And for all his intimidating stance, Chanyeol is a giant fur ball, all but melting whenever a kid so much as smiles in his general direction.

Baekhyun feels himself melting as well.

They aren’t on the best of terms, still too cautious around each other, but Chanyeol never fails to wrap himself around the omega before they sleep, no matter if they have sex or not.

So sure the alpha still didn’t claim him, but it’s not like he hates Baekhyun.

Right?

With that doubt clouding his mind, the omega starts to search for proof of his mate’s affection by making up a number of different tasks. They range from simple, like hunting a specific animal for dinner, to complicated, like bringing him an off-season flower so he can plant it in their little garden.

“Oh, we should have a fence!”  He says during dinner one night.

Chanyeol looks at him, unamused. “We literally have no neighbors.”

“It’s not about marking territory, silly alpha.” The omega rolls his eyes. “It’s about making the house cozier!”

The alpha only sighs in response, which makes Baekhyun sure that he didn’t much care for his idea. But on the next day, the omega wakes to Chanyeol chopping wood for the fence. The sight has his heart swelling so much his wolf wants to jump on his mate right then and there.

His wanting to be marked by Chanyeol becomes less and less a matter of pride, and more one of necessity.

But Baekhyun can’t just _ask_ to be bitten…

“Since you’re chopping wood, how about you get more and start expanding the house?” He suggests innocently. 

“You’re kidding me.” Chanyeol stops, disbelieving. “Baekhyun that’s way too much work for something we don’t need. Why are you so obsessed with how big the hut is?” 

“The hut isn’t big enough for us to raise a lot of pups…” Baekhyun pouts while his mate just stares at him. “Yeollie, did you hear me? I need a big house to have your pups-“ Before he can finish, Chanyeol closes their gap and kisses his pout away almost violently.

“You’re impossible.” The alpha says, then kisses him once again when Baekhyun whimpers. 

Needless to say, they spend the rest of the morning inside, any and all renovations left on hold.

 

When Baekhyun comes to, his neck and chest are covered with red sucking marks that were sure to turn purple and last for a while. Awed, he inspects the love bites, it’s almost as if the alpha _can_ act possessive, maybe even lose control over his wolf.

 _Wait!_ ****The omega thinks to himself as an idea comes to him. Of course, all he has to do is make his mate lose control! This way, the alpha will surely bite him.

Baekhyun needs to seduce Chanyeol. It has to be subtle, so as to not raise suspicion, yet enticing in such a way that will wake the alpha in his mate.

 

They start having sex more often. It’s only natural with the way the omega walks around half naked, wearing only Chanyeol’s too large clothes that barely cover his plump little ass. This method is especially effective when Baekhyun wiggles his behind to Chanyeol, who has his hands on the smaller in no time.

He learns about the taller's needs and tastes, how the alpha isn’t a fan of taking the omega on all fours, preferring to watch his face as he comes undone. Just as well, Chanyeol learns how to please his mate by showering him with kisses and praising his every move, always stopping when it becomes too much for the smaller, without Baekhyun having to utter a single word.

It’s almost like he cares, and though Baekhyun loves it, loves the way he can entrust his body without a care in the world, he _needs_ Chanyeol to be rough with him. If the alpha doesn’t let himself go, Baekhyun’s plan will never work.

And in moments like this, when his back is aching, legs shaking so much he can barely stand, and still no bite to decorate his neck, the omega can’t help but feel like he is the one being seduced instead.

Still, Baekhyun isn’t panicking.

 

Except he totally is.

 

That’s why he bites back his pride and seeks help from the only alpha whom he trusts enough to advice him in this situation.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

“What do you mean he _didn’t claim you_?” Sehun isn’t so much blindsided as he is flabbergasted “Baekhyun it’s been _three weeks_.”

They are standing near the village’s entrance, just in it’s outskirts. Once every couple of months, betas from allied packs are allowed to make a flea market that lasts for a few days. It’s the only time their people can trade and interact with other packs freely, without it being a big event to strengthen their ties.

This month, Sehun was given the important task to oversee the preparations. The sales are supposed to begin tomorrow and the alpha was anything but happy when Baekhyun pulled him aside, away from prying eyes, to talk.

Rather than answering with words, the omega chooses to pull up his shirt and show his bare chest instead. One look is enough to confirm it.

There is no bite mark, only hickeys.

Sehun groans, hand massaging his temple to prevent an impending headache. “The two of you are going to kill me, I swear.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if me being rejected is painful to you.”

“Wait.” His brother grabs him by the shoulder before Baekhyun can stomp away. “I’ll listen. It’s just… _weird_.” Sehun says, as if the omega didn’t know that already. “Why didn’t he bite you? Did you talk about it?” 

“No.” Baekhyun scoffs. “Chanyeol knows I want him to bite me, I’m not going to beg.” 

“Begging and talking are very different things, Baekhyun.”

The omega simply shakes his head. Although this may be true, he still doesn’t feel comfortable about voicing his worries to his husband. In fact, he is mildly terrified at what the taller’s reaction would be. Would he laugh? Be angry? The omega can’t even imagine.

Chanyeol’s actions annoy him to no end. He scolded Baekhyun for trying to court him, but still kept his flowers. Follows his every request, yet doesn’t claim him.

It’s confusing, frustrating even. Not to mention, the only time Baekhyun went to the alpha for reassurance, they ended up fighting about his mother and it almost ruined their wedding ceremony.

“Fine.” Sehun sighs, noticing there was no shaking his brother’s resolve. “Can you think about anything — anything at all — that might be keeping him from… erm… _having you_?” 

“When you say it like that, it’s ten times worse.” Baekhyun grumbles, already regretting choosing his brother to have this conversation with.

“Just answer the question!”

Baekhyun takes his time to reply. At first, he believed it was some sort of revenge plot, but the more the omega thinks about it the more unlikely it seems. Chanyeol is never cruel to him, on the contrary. He wouldn’t be listening to Baekhyun’s unreasonable demands if he planned to make the omega miserable.

Nor would he treat Baekhyun like he’s delicate when they’re in bed.

And he isn’t aiming for a better position in the pack, that’s for sure. If Chanyeol had married Baekhyun to get on the head alpha’s good side, then he went about it completely wrong. Not to mention, _not_ claiming the omega could be dangerous if their leader found out. His father isn’t known for being forgiving, and he could banish Chanyeol if he wanted to, or worse.

Still, _something_ is going on. Chanyeol can’t be ignoring his own needs as well as his mate’s without a reason. Hopefully, a very good one.

 

_You’re the one who doesn’t deserve him._

 

The cruel words Baekhyun heard on the night of their wedding come back to him. “His mom.” He says with certainty. “She hates me, went out of her way to make sure I knew that she doesn’t aprove of us.” 

“Really? Chanyeol, the alpha currently known as the strongest in our litter, didn’t bite you because of his _mom_?” Sehun couldn’t be more amused. 

“I don’t know, I can’t think of anything else!” Baekhyun’s frustration grows stronger by the minute. “And the worst part is, I’m not sure how to make her like me.”

“Well… You could always wait for your… heat to arrive.” Sehun was supposed to be talking about goods and foods, he was so not equipped to have this conversation, especially with his older brother. Baekhyun seems confused, and the alpha almost groans again. “Look, he’s an alpha, you’re his omega. You go into… heat — he get’s all… you know, horny with your smell and… well, you know. Then, BAM! You’re bitten.”

Gosh, he could’ve explained it better. But the way Baekhyun’s brows go up and his cheeks redden are enough indicators that his brother gets what he means.

“T-that could work…” Baekhyun says shyly. “but I don’t want to wait another month.”

“Well, then you better find a way to please dear mother-in-law.”

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

Chanyeol’s mother, Ye Jin, is one of the main workers in the village’s farm, being the first to arrive, and the last to go back home. Which means that the omega needs to wait for a while before meeting her, so as to disturb her work since she’s clearly dedicated to it.

Baekhyun reasons that she probably feels like she has to always do her best, being a runaway from a rival pack and having no mate to hunt for her. Of course, Chanyeol always brings her a some of whatever he has hunted, but the female omega must still feel like she has something to prove.

When his alpha comes home for the day, Baekhyun finds it’s a reasonable enough time to check if Ye Jin is at home. Quickly, he greets his mate with a light peck on the lips and heads for the door.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s confused voice has the omega turning his head in an instant.  Usually, they spend their evenings together, it’s a very precious moment to Baekhyun. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m having tea with your mother!” Excitedly, Baekhyun shows the taller a little pot with dried leaves in it, frowning when the alpha furrows his brows.

“Did she invite you?”

“No, it’s a surprise!” Baekhyun says cheerily, believing he deserves at least a smile for his attempt at being civilized.

Chanyeol grimaces. “That’s a bad idea.“

“Be back soon.” The omega turns on his hills and closes the door behind him. Really, if Chanyeol can’t say something encouraging, the least he can do is keep his mouth shut.

Baekhyun is doing this for him after all.

Stupid, _stupid_ alpha.

 

Yet, when Ye Jin opens the door for him, very much confused and looking around to find Baekhyun has come alone, the omega thinks that yes, maybe this **is** a bad idea. What would they even talk about?

Damn, this would’ve been easier if he wasn’t aware of the fact that she hates him.

“My son isn’t with you.”

It’s not a question, but Baekhyun treats it as one nonetheless. “No, it’s just me.” He gives her his brightest smile, one that always worked on his father when he asked for new clothes. “I brought tea!” 

Ye Jin isn’t charmed. “Good, you can leave now-“ 

“Wow, your house is adorable.” The omega barges uninvited and, while he isn’t lying, the hut is just _so small_. No wonder Chanyeol thinks their home has a reasonable size.

Astonished at his audacity, Ye Jin gapes at her son-in-law. 

“I only had camomile, hope you don’t mind.” Baekhyun says, still positive, lips twitching up when she sighs at a loss.

“I’ll heat the water.” 

 

Their conversation goes nowhere, Baekhyun is too scared to go for anything other than small talk and Ye Jin is too angry at his intrusion to even try.

Really, things could be going better.

When the tea is finally ready, the omega politely pours her a cup first before filling his own. “You know, Chanyeol is building a fence for our garden. It’s turning out quite  lovely.” He tries for something a little more personal after all other subjects of conversation fail.

With a hum, she sips on her tea.

“You should come visit us when it’s done, see for yourself.” Baekhyun starts to squirm under her unwavering glare. “We still have to paint it, the door too.” 

“Why are you here?” 

The omega frowns. “I just want us to be on good terms. For Chanyeol’s sake.”

“Good terms?” Ye Jin puts her cup on the table with a _clunk._ “You threw eggs at my doorstep once.”

Choking on his drink, Baekhyun coughs a couple of times before being able to respond. “Did I?” He pretends not to remember. 

In his defense, it had been Minseok’s idea, and Baekhyun wasn’t the only one throwing eggs. **** _And_ ****he honestly felt bad later.

Now that he thinks about it, the arguments in his defense aren’t really that good.

Ye Jin squints her eyes at him, not believing his lack of memory for a second. “You did. Called my son names too, all his life.”

Baekhyun laughs worriedly. “Well, we all enjoy mean nicknames when we’re kids.” 

“I’m referring to two months ago. What was it that you said?” Her hand holds onto her chin while she pretends to try to recall it. “That my son is a _waste of a half-decent face_?”

 _Oh thank the gods_ **.** That hadn’t been by far the worst thing he had called Chanyeol over the years, and the omega can explain this one away in a graceful manner without lying.

“My first heat was coming up and I was bitter Chanyeol wasn’t courting me like the others. He’s the one that I want after all.” He gives her a small bow. “I’m sorry. We both know your son is the handsomest alpha in the village.” 

Unconvinced, his mother-in-law clicks her tongue. “I’m not sure why you came, but you should leave.” 

Baekhyun raises his head to look at her. “I told you, I want us to be in good terms with each other…”

Ye Jin rolls her eyes. “And I’m telling you that I want you to leave my house, you little pest.”  

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

After leaving Ye Jin’s hut, the omega felt ashamed enough to take the long way back home, only going inside when he believed himself ready to face his mate. Yet the words that greet him when he enters their room still feel like daggers.

“How did it go?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head and joins his mate under the blankets, hiding himself from the world. 

Half expecting something like _I told you so_ **,** Baekhyun is pleasantly surprised when his alpha cuddles him close. “Thank you for trying.”

His husband sounds so sweet, the omega is taken aback by it. Surely, Chanyeol is mad, there’s no way he isn’t. Not only did the omega ignore the alpha when he advised against visiting his mother, Baekhyun’s plot to get Ye Jin to like him completely backfired . “But… she still doesn’t like me.” 

“Mom’s not going to accept you after just one visit, these things take time.” 

“Yeollie…” Baekhyun bites his lips, daring to take a peak at his sleepy mate from under the blankets.

“Hm?”

_I really don’t deserve you, do I?_

“Take me to the market tomorrow.” 

“Sure.”

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

The punishing heat makes it clear that Summer is upon them. Chanyeol groans at the crowd and complains about how hot it is. Behind him, Baekhyun barely listens because there is just _so much stuff._

Jewelry, trinkets, food, clothes… A colorful, messy variation of different goods displayed on various improvised counters and tents, all ready for the omega to explore. Baekhyun simply loves the market.

“Stop complaining and come ooon.” He whines, pulling the taller with him.

They look around thoroughly. Used to this environment, Baekhyun has a system in place to make sure he doesn’t miss a single stall. Walking from row to row, one side and then the other, the omega talks to as many traders as he can. He may be married now, but Baekhyun is still the head alpha’s son, so sometimes they offer him a gift or two in exchange of him putting up a good word to his father.

It’s awesome.

The omega is busy trying to hint at a female beta that he would very much appreciate some silken sheets when he gets separated from his mate.

“I’ll be right back.” Chanyeol says hastily, leaving faster than the smaller can turn his head.

Confused, Baekhyun says his goodbyes to the woman and goes after the alpha, but he isn’t sure of where Chanyeol went.

“Hey little one, come check out my store! Yes, you! Cute omega with the light hair, do you like tea?”

Baekhyun stops looking around and focuses on the loud voice that keeps calling him, or at least he assumes it is him. Brown eyes and a charming smile stare back, the beta male motions for him to come closer.

“Your way of attracting customers is too rude Jongin.” Says a beta beside him.

“Shh, it worked didn’t it?” The first beta whispers back, but Baekhyun hears him anyway as he approaches them.

Their stall is small, filled with pots and plants. The omega recognizes one, happily taking it in his hands. “Camomile!”

“I knew you were a knowledgable one, that’s why I called you.” The beta, Jongin,  winks at him, earning a sigh from the other.

“You scream at everyone. It’s been bothering me all day.”

“Kyungsoo, I’m trying to make a sale.” The beta says, annoyed. Though his colleague remains unbothered.

Baekhyun hides a smile, they’re one weird duo of traders. “I already have plenty of camomiles in my garden.” He puts the sachet with the plant back on it’s spot.

Another set of leaves catches his eyes and he takes them instead, not really recognizing anything but some dried strawberry. It’s some sort of mix, with mostly green leaves and just a smudge of purplish petals.

“Oh, this one is not for you.” Jongin instantly takes the exotic leaves from his hands.

“Why not?” The omega crosses his arms, not liking to be denied anything.

The betas share a _look_.

“I mean, you _can_ buy it, but usually we sell it to… older omegas? You see, these leaves,” the beta leans over the counter and lowers his voice, shaking the pot with the colorful plants enticingly “can trigger an omega’s heat.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows go up.

“It’s true.” The beta laughs. “But they also make it more unbearable, or at least our clients say.” 

“And why would anyone want that?” Asks Baekhyun with a grimace, though he knows exactly why _he_ would want it.

“Well, some omegas have trouble getting pregnant, particularly males.” Jongin says carefully as to not insult his customer. 

Baekhyun gets what he means. Being a male omega, he’s aware that, unlike females, he can only get pregnant during heat. Not that he’s worried about it, before even thinking about children, Baekhyun needs to get his stubborn alpha to claim him.

And these little leaves might just do the trick.

“Careful.” Kyungsoo warns when the omega takes the mysterious tea back from the beta. “Drink only a little, and _never_ when carrying. It can be very dangerous.” 

Sensibly, Baekhyun starts to reconsider. Is he really that desperate?

“Don’t think too much about it.” Jongin waves a hand as if to dismiss the smaller’s worries away. “Our customers say it’s easier to drink too little than too much. Makes sense, don’t you think?”

Right. Well, he will just buy it for now. Push comes to shove Baekhyun can always just throw the tea away without drinking any. 

He makes an easy trade, giving away an old steel bracelet that earns him two other pots of green tea as well. Then, the omega leaves in search of his missing husband.

“You suck at this job.” Jongin complains to his partner as he waves Baekhyun off. “He almost gave up.”

Kyungsoo arches a brow. “Oh? Maybe I just don’t enjoy selling wolfsbane laced tea to young omegas.”

This time, Baekhyun is too distracted to hear them.

 

The omega finds his lost giant in front of the stall where they first got separated, hugging him from behind. “Where did you go?”

“Something caught my eye.” Chanyeol turns to him and smiles fondly, unaware of how the smaller’s heart flutters at the sight. “What about you, found anything good?”

“It’s a secret.” The omega says in a singsong.

Chanyeol sweet smile turns into a cocky smirk. “Oh really? In that case, I’ll keep my bargain a secret as well.”

“Not fair!” 

Curious, Baekhyun pulls on the alpha’s shirt, which only makes the other laugh at him more and more. There’s nothing on Chanyeol’s hands so Baekhyun can only wonder what is it that the alpha found.

Still, he has no choice but to let it slide for now.

They didn’t get to visit all the stalls yet, but when the alpha asks to go home for the day because it’s just _too hot_ , Baekhyun complies. 

He already got everything he needed anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for taking so long! If you're reading this ILY ;;  
> Once again, I'll proofread it later hehe...
> 
> I made a twitter account, in case you want to follow me I'm @byunthebunny
> 
>  
> 
> >///////<


	5. Thunder

Daily chores can be really lonely, so Baekhyun has taken a liking to inviting Jongdae to tag along, from washing clothes in the river to helping the omega clean his hut. It’s not that he needs the help, but having friend accompany you makes chores go by faster, sometimes it’s even fun.

Baekhyun is merrily washing his clothes, talking about how, on their way back from the market during the previous day, his silly husband tripped and got himself all dirty with mud. He’s not finished with the story, but stops at the amused hum his friend gives him.

“What?"

“Nothing, you just seem happier these days.” Jongdae says, twisting a cloth before tossing it in the basket. “I was kinda worried when they said Chanyeol was going to be your husband, so it’s nice to see you all lovestruck.”

“Shut it!” Baekhyun playfully elbows him, unable to deny being lovestruck. “What were you even worried about?”

His friend’s laughter dies out, an incredulous look taking it’s place. “Hm, you hated each other, _and_ you freaked out before the wedding. I thought he was going to mistreat you!”

Well, Baekhyun could’t blame him for that, he too had thought this might have been the case once, but not anymore. “He’s too much of a sweetheart for that.”

Another knowing hum reaches Baekhyun’s ears, and the omega throws water at his friend in protest. The clothes are left aside as their task turns into a full out splashing war, then a swimming session. This means the’ll have more work later, and while dripping wet too, but the omegas don’t mind. Not with the way the Sun shines so brightly and the water feels so refreshing against their skin.

 

What Baekhyun didn’t consider, is that omegas are gossipy little creatures.

By the next day, half the village is giving him the very same amused looks Jongdae had, giggling at him like Baekhyun is an adorable little pup with a crush not a married adult. It’s uncomfortable, to say the least.

“So, I heard that you’re in loooove.” Sehun mocks in a high tone when Baekhyun comes to visit their father. The omega turns oh his hills and walks away. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t mind the attention, he is used to it, but he does mind that word of it might get to Chanyeol. Somehow, it feels like losing — letting his alpha know he is already infatuated, when Chanyeol couldn’t even be bothered to bite him. It’s almost depressing, how easy he is for his mate.

In fact, Baekhyun is so easy, he immediately forgets his worries when Chanyeol finds him taking care of their still unfinished garden, a huge smile fixed on the taller’s face.

Well, at least one of them is having a good day. The omega does’t need to ask what happened as Chanyeol sits beside him, already talking excitedly.

“I’m not sure why, but everyone was so nice today.”

_Everyone is always nice._ Baekhyun opens his mouth to say, but some still functioning part of his brain manages to stop him. No, everyone is always nice to **him** , not to the alpha. He swallows the guilt down his throat and tries to keep the conversation going, it’s always nice to hear Chanyeol talk about his day. “Nice how?”

“Well, there was a lot of smiling. But that was weird, I guess.” Chanyeol starts uncertainly. “I don’t know, they just talked to me more, and Minseok gave me some hunting advice.”

That peaks the omega’s interest. Minseok, Really? He plays his curiosity down so the alpha doesn’t take it the wrong way. “Minseok gave you advice? Aren’t you better than him?”

“Not when it comes to hunting, no. Though Yixing is the best.” His words seem to hurt his own pride, as seconds later Chanyeol frantically turns to Baekhyun to explain himself. “Don’t get me wrong, I _am_ good. Very good. It’s just that I had to learn how to hunt alone, so there’s still some room for improvement, but that’s all. It doesn’t make me any less then them.” He speaks so fast he barely breathes between words, all previous softness gone from his voice.

“That didn’t even cross my mind. My alpha is the strongest in the entire village.” The omega soothes him, cooing inwardly at the satisfied grin his mate gives him. _Alphas are so easy._

“I wanted to wait a bit longer but…”

“Yes?” Baekhyun tries not to sound half as impatient as he feels. Chanyeol is going to bite him, this is it, they’ll finally be real mates.

“Close your eyes.” The omega’s eyes are tightly shut before Chanyeol finishes the sentence. The alpha laughs at the cuteness.

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s cool hands at the back of his neck, his hot breath on his shoulder, where the taller plants a kiss.

_This is it, it’s finally happening._

“Okay, you can open them now.”

_What?_

Confused, Baekhyun blinks his eyes open. His lips form an involuntary smile at Chanyeol’s bright expression, eyes shining at him so brightly. Chanyeol is waiting for something, his gaze traveling down the omega’s neck the same time Baekhyun’s do.

The alpha gave him a necklace.

“I got it at the market. Do you like it?” There’s a hopeful glint in his voice.

Baekhyun reaches for the small pendant, carefully taking it in his hand for a closer inspection. The small metallic shape feels cold against his fingers, yet it’s designed to seem like a delicate flower.

“I know it’s a bit simple, it’s okay if you don’t like it.” Chanyeol says, anxious at his mate’s lack of words.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun finally looks at him again. “No, it’s adorable.” His hands let go of the gift in favor of resting on the taller’s shoulders. “I love it.”

Chanyeol cracks a smile “That’s good. I barely had time to glance at it in the market before we moved stalls, but it reminded me of you so I went back for it.”

“But why wait before giving it to me?”

“No reason.” Chanyeol shrugs, attempting to appear indifferent, only to be betrayed by the rush of red taking over his cheeks. Baekhyun’s mouth falls open, he can barely believe the sight of his prideful, cocky alpha getting embarrassed. It’s a nice change of their usual pace, where Baekhyun is the one turning into a blushing mess.

Before he can push for an answer and maybe find out what caused this foreign reaction, the alpha hides his face on the crook of his neck. “Just let it go puppy.” Although Chanyeol’s voice comes out muffled, the omega can still make out the pet name.

_Puppy?_

Baekhyun’s heart flutters away while his lungs collapse in laughter. “Hey!” Offended, Chanyeol’s head goes up in a flash. “Stop laughing!”

The alpha is even more flustered now, tickling Baekhyun’s tummy as if that would help him compose himself. There’s no need for Chanyeol to feel embarrassed, the nickname is endearing, it _is_. Baekhyun swears it is.

It’s not _Baekie_ , like everyone and their mother calls him, or the usual _sweetie_ , the elder’s preferred choice. The nickname is cute, endearing even, but… “ _Puppy **?**_ ”

“Don’t say it again.” The taller groans. “Let’s forget this ever happened.”

“No way! I love it, _Puppy_.” Baekhyun gives him a wicked grin, intertwining their hands to deny Chanyeol any chance of reaching for his belly again.

The setting Sun beautifully says it’s goodbyes as it hides in the horizon and a breeze carefully brushes against the omega’s skin, making him know this night won’t be as hot as the previous ones have been lately. Their little garden is still too new, the flowers didn’t get enough time to fully bloom yet, but the omega is sure that, once they do, their hut will be the prettiest in the entire village.

Chanyeol coughs, trying to hide his embarrassment while Baekhyun wonders at the sight of orange and purple hues of fading sunlight kissing the taller’s skin, making him look almost ethereal.

“This is so weird.” He says under his breath, almost scared he’ll spoil the moment by talking.

The alpha frowns. “I won’t call you that again.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “Sorry, it’s not that.” Unsure of how much he should share, the only thing that keeps him going is the curiosity creeping in his husband’s eyes. Or perhaps it’s how full his heart feels, like it’s flooding inside his chest. “I just never imagined you were going to be so sweet Yeollie. You don’t sound at all like the angry alpha who demanded me as a prize.”

Chanyeol’s hand stiffens.

“Yeollie?”

“Ugh. Right.” The alpha groans once again, lightly squeezing the smaller’s hand. “So, Baekie, what happened was…” he sharply breathes in. "That was not my plan at all. I heard your voice in the crowd and the adrenaline must have rushed to my head and - I sort of lost control over my wolf. Sorry for causing a scene…”

Now Baekhyun is the one who stiffens, though in a mere second he’s giggling again. “You _are_ a silly alpha aren’t you?”

Chanyeol tries to defend himself with a retort of sorts, but Baekhyun isn’t listening anymore. Freeing himself from the surprised alpha’s grasp, he abruptly stands up. “It’s getting late.”

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

Baekhyun avoids his mate the next morning. Or, well, he avoids him as much as people that live under the same roof can avoid one another.

What else can a mortified omega do?

Their whole marriage is one stupid accident. Baekhyun had tried so hard to get Chanyeol to notice him, and for what? That didn’t work, it wasn’t the provocative clothes, or the flirting, or even the flowers that made the alpha “propose”, not that it had been a real proposal to begin with. Oh no, it was some dumb public display of dominance, an _adrenaline rush_ , as the alpha himself had put it.

On the day of the wedding, Sehun said that Chanyeol only needed some time, that there was no way his mate didn’t want him. That had been the one argument that had calmed Baekhyun down, the one thought that made him hope this marriage would work. Now, he isn’t so sure anymore.

Chanyeol not claiming him is starting to make sense. Baekhyun had thought the big oaf was going through some sort of existential crisis due to their bitter past together. That he was stuck between longing for his true mate and wanting him out of his sight. As if! The alpha hasn’t even _noticed_ they are destined mates, and doesn’t claim Baekhyun simply because he hadn’t planned on marrying the omega to begin with. Yet he had to because of his stupid outburst and an outdated tradition.

“It looks like it’s gonna rain today.” His mate says after breakfast, while Baekhyun cleans the table. Mechanically, the omega looks out the window, without really registering the dark clouds roaming above. “Maybe we could spend the day inside?”

Baekhyun laughs mirthlessly at the suggestive question, but doesn’t answer with anything except a small shrug.

Being so terribly angry, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. So, for the time being, the omega chooses to pretend that there isn’t a dark storm of his own forming in his mind. It doesn’t quite work, as Chanyeol asks him straight forward if something is wrong, which the smaller denies immediately. Unconvinced, Chanyeol raises his brows, but has the good sense to keep his thoughts to himself and just leave to work on their fence.

Annoyed, Baekhyun stays put at his seat. He doesn’t feel like doing any chores, at least not until his anger has subsided. And it has to, only a fool would turn this into an issue. No matter how frustrated he feels, the omega did manage to make some progress with his oblivious mate.

Absentmindedly, he grabs his new necklace. Yes, he is happy. At the very least, Baekhyun is happier than he would’ve been if Chanyeol had never slipped up during the tournament.

This newfound confidence is the push he needs to calmly think about his next step.

Baekhyun is tired. Tired of waiting, tired of going out of his way to make himself lovable. Standing up, Baekhyun goes straight for the cabinet in search of his newest tea. So far, it has remained untouched, not because Baekhyun isn’t interested, but because he is a bit scared. Once he and Chanyeol got home from the market, the omega couldn’t wait to try out the weird herb, but the beta’s warning about it being dangerous just wouldn’t leave his mind.

Nevertheless, just having it safely stored in the cabinet had been enough to bring him some peace of mind. It became a mere back up plan in case things with his husband turned sour.

Until now.

If Chanyeol lost control of his wolf once, then this might do the trick and make it happen again.

“It’s easier to drink too little than too much…” Baekhyun mutters to himself Jongin’s selling words as he prepares the tea. “It’s probably not that bad.” He concludes, a bit apprehensive about rushing into his second heat. The first one hadn’t been exactly a pleasant experience.

 

A faint taste of strawberry fills Baekhyun’s mouth when he drinks the foreign tea. But even the sweet fruit doesn’t do much to cover the leaves’ weird taste. It’s not exactly unpleasant, but it’s definitely something he wouldn’t drink for pleasure. Patiently, the omega waits for something, though not quite sure of what.

After five minutes of tapping his fingers on the table and whistling, he goes for the second cup. That beta salesman failed to inform him how much he should drink and how long he should wait for results, but just one more cup couldn’t be so bad.

Or two…

It’s in the middle of the third cup of tea that a familiar knot starts to form on his stomach, letting him know that it’s working. Excited, he takes one big, final swallow to finish the tea, leans back and waits, hips grinding ever so lightly against the chair to help speed things up.

 

When his heat finally hits him, it is hard and fast, the sense of victory completely overtaken by arousal.

 

In a matter of minutes, the omega is panting, skin hot and cock angry against the fabric of his pants. He leans back on the chair and moans loudly as his hand slides inside his clothes.

Baekhyun’s dick twitches in his hand as he sets it free, kicking his pants off himself. Softly, he strokes his length, but if the way his ass is clutching desperately around nothing is anything to go by, stroking himself isn’t nearly enough to help. He needs to be mounted, needs his alpha to come inside and fuck him through his heat, knotting and breeding him to completion. Chanyeol is just outside, all Baekhyun has to do is walk to the door and call him in.

Getting up from the chair proves to be a real challenge. Slick filthily runs down his wobbly legs when he stands, his feet only manage to take two weak steps before he has to stop and steady himself.

It’s frustrating beyond belief. Jongin had told him the drug would make the heat worst, but this is ridiculous. His first heat was bad, but at least it didn’t make him feel so useless so fast.

Baekhyun leans over the table, ass up. Sloppily, he reaches back to his entrance, lets his fingers brush against his rim, soaks them with slick. Another unsatisfied whimper starts to form on his lips.

That’s when the first lightning flashes from the sky.

_No, not now please._ The omega closes his eyes.

It’s been years since he has stopped being paralyzed by thunder. Sure, they’re still a bit alarming, but Baekhyun is a grown man now. He isn’t scared. He shouldn’t be scared.

Following the lightning, a heavy raging sound resonates through the hut. Yelping, Baekhyun quickly hides under the table, making himself as small as possible as the rain furiously starts to pour.

Chanyeol rushes inside the hut, slamming the door behind him. “I knew I should’ve stayed inside.” He mumbles sourly, taking off his shirt only to let it fall to the floor when the smell of arousal hits him. But something feels off, the alpha can also sense his mate’s distress behind the sweet smell.

Instinctively, he steps further inside the hut, eyes darting towards the source of the mix of scents — to the small, trembling figure hiding beneath the table, staring back with big, scared eyes.

“I-I swear I’m not like this anymore.” Baekhyun sobs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “I don’t k-know what’s wrong to m-me.” And Chanyeol believes him, he has worriedly followed the omega with his eyes through a lot of storms. The alpha _knows_ that Baekhyun’s fear of thunder subsided as they grew up.

“Are you in heat?” By the alluring scent filling his lungs, Chanyeol already knows the answer to this question, but still curses under his breath when his small mate nods. The heat must be making Baekhyun more sensitive, that’s why he is afraid. “Come here, let’s get you to bed.” He tries to sound as comforting as possible and offers a hand to help the scared omega up.

Baekhyun barely has time to hold the taller’s hand before another thunder has him cowering back, immediately letting go of Chanyeol to cover his ears with a sob. “I can’t.”

Feeling afraid but still **so** hot and horny, the omega is miserable. His wolf cries out when Chanyeol leaves his sight. He is such a handful, no wonder the alpha doesn’t want him.

So he is all the more surprised when the alpha comes back with a blanket, spreading it above his own head. “See? It’s safe here too, come on.” Chanyeol offers his hand once again.

_It’s a nest._ A primal, simpler part of Baekhyun’s brain decides, and he gathers himself enough to pounce on his willing mate, allowing the taller to hide him away with his blanket, and protect him with his strong embrace.

Chanyeol’s body is so big it takes up what little space they had, making Baekhyun feel even smaller. Yet, somehow, it’s soothing. The taller lets his trembling omega hide himself on his chest.

“Just breathe. Can you do that for me Baekie?”

“Y-yes…” At least he wants to. If Chanyeol is the one asking, then Baekhyun will try his best.

At first, his breathing is shaky, shallow, but Chanyeol coaxes him into controlling it. Whenever Baekhyun manages to take a deep breath, Chanyeol kisses him briefly, so the omega keeps the air in his lungs for a couple of seconds before letting it go.

“That’s it, just like that. You’re doing great Baekie.” The whispered praises in his ears have the omega shivering with desire. Though dulled due to the fear, his heat is still there to haunt him. Merely pushed to the back of his mind, coming back with a vengeance as Chanyeol makes him feel safe and cherished.

Baekhyun’s focus begin to shift from wanting reassurance to needing release. “Alpha.” He mewls enticingly, looking up to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “I want to feel safe.” His hips move on their own, though they barely have room to, leaving him to shamelessly hump the taller.

“Let’s wait for the storm to pass…” Chanyeol’s eyes are dark, intoxicated by the smaller’s sweet scent, but he doesn’t want to take his mate like this.

The omega whines. It’s simply not fair. He _needs_ his alpha to touch him, can’t _bear it_ if he doesn’t. He barely notices the storm by now. “Please alpha… I’m hurting. _Please_.” The tears threaten to fall again, stalled only by the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips meeting his once more. Though this time the kiss isn’t soft and comforting, but hungry and passionate. Baekhyun sobs loudly when the taller pulls away, lips trying to follow Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Not here.” The finality in his tone makes Baekhyun whimper weakly, no matter the small reassuring peck Chanyeol gives his lips. “Hold on to me, okay?” Large hands shift from the omega’s back to his thighs to safely hold his body close as Chanyeol stands up and swifts him off the ground.

The blanket falls down, suddenly shaking Baekhyun from his lustful haze. “No no no no no.” He begs, hiding his face on the crook of his neck.

“It’s alright.” Chanyeol whispers, making their way to the bedroom.

He is going to make Baekhyun feel safe.

Forget about mounting the omega or pouncing mercilessly into him until he is a crying, whimpering mess. As things are, one of them needs to keep himself levelheaded. Chanyeol can’t simply let himself go when Baekhyun is lost between lust and fear, no matter how much he wants to.

And gods, he _really_ wants to. The only thing stopping him is how fragile, how terrified Baekhyun sounds. How he keeps sobbing loudly in confusion and fear of the storm.

A small gasp leaves Baekhyun’s lips when he feels the soft mattress beneath him. Being in their actual “nest” is an improvement, but it’s not nearly enough to calm his nerves.

“I need you inside me.”

To the omega’s delight, Chanyeol gives in to his request and takes the rest of his clothes off, which allows him to admire the alpha’s already hardening cock. An involuntary spurt of slick flows out of his fluttering hole as the taller gets back on the bed.

“Baby you’re so wet for me.” He muses, spreading Baekhyun’s legs to admire the way his little asshole keeps closing around nothing. There is so much slick, Chanyeol’s finger slides right in.

“Stop.” Drunk with his heat, the omega struggles to come up with a way to say that no, he doesn’t need or want to be prepared today. “Just- put it in.” With the amount of slick he’s producing, even Chanyeol’s large dick can slide right in.

The alpha cocks an eyebrow, but takes out his digit nonetheless. “Fine, but you put it in yourself then.” He lays on his back despite his little omega’s complaints.

This is new, Baekhyun never got to impale himself on a cock before. On any other day, he’d blush furiously at the suggestion, but today he quickly gets on top of the taller. His only problem with this request right now is that he’s too weak to properly ride Chanyeol, though he’s also too desperate to properly object.

Baekhyun is shaking all over, one hand around the alpha’s dick, aligning it with his leaking hole and the other against the bed, trying to keep him up for long enough to properly put it in.

When he finally — finally — manages to sit down, his mate’s cock sliding in gloriously, opening his willing walls to mess up his insides, all sounds die around him. For a few moments there’s just the omega and his mate, as if the rain has stopped and no nasty thunder can reach him.

His caretaker had been right, heats _can_ be fun when you have a mate.

But in his momentary bliss, Baekhyun doesn’t move, doesn’t give his body what it needs in order to be satiated, and his heat makes himself known again. The knot on his belly becomes almost unbearable, a sharp pain starts to form in his lungs whenever he breathes. Baekhyun isn’t certain if that’s normal.

“I can’t, Alpha I can’t.” He sobs. It’s too hard to move all on his own, this is too cruel.

Chanyeol pulls his trembling mate on him, lets him lay lazily on his chest without pulling out. “Better?”

“Yeah.” It’s easier when he doesn’t have to keep himself sitting straight.

Ever so sweetly, Baekhyun starts to move. His hips make small, circling motions on Chanyeol’s dick. The slow, teasing pace has alpha grunting in frustration, but he keeps still, well aware of the fact that he needs to let the omega do what his comfortable with. At least until the storm is gone, and his mate isn’t out of his mind anymore, then he can knot him like he wants to, like Baekhyun keeps begging him to. “Shit, you’re killing me.”

The way Baekhyun freezes up like a scared deer when he hears thunder only serves to prove that Chanyeol is right. Even now that he’s stuffed with cock the omega is too out of it, too lost to properly ride himself out of the first wave of his heat If possible, Chanyeol would like to refrain from being rough on the omega while he’s terrified, but they can’t keep going like this.

Baekhyun is _this close_ to crying again. He wants to move, to ride on his mate’s thick cock, bask on how deliciously it kisses his womb. But he can’t move, can’t breath properly, body stopping on it’s own whenever a lightning strikes.

Mercifully, Chanyeol handles him once more. He reaches for the omega’s cock, stroking it heavenly, his own cock throbbing inside the tight hole at the moan Baekhyun gives him.

“I love y-“

The alpha steals Baekhyun’s lips, as well as the rest of his confession.

“Don’t say that now.” Chanyeol groans, then flips their position in bed, completely oblivious of how the new tears forming on Baekhyun’s eyes have little to do with the storm. “Shh, don’t cry Puppy. I’ll make you feel good.” He teases.

He claws Chanyeol’s shoulder when the taller tries to pull out.

“Baekie I need to move.”

“No. Stay.”

With a soft laugh, the alpha leans down to sloppily kiss the whimpering omega, until his claws retreat in favor of having his hands wandering on Chanyeol’s broad chest. “Trust me Puppy.” The alpha whispers against his lips, only pulling away when Baekhyun gives him a small nod.

“I’m going to make you come to get your heat out of the way for now, then we can cuddle until the storm passes. How does that sound?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, only cries silently. The alpha can’t even tell if he heard him. Still, it’s the best they can do for now.

Chanyeol takes his time to admire the way the omega’s dick stands obscenely against the fabric of his shirt, pre-cum leaving a wet spot. The sight has him going in such a way, he doesn’t care for removing the rest of his lover’s clothes.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful your thighs are?” He says, spreading the smaller’s legs slowly. Like he has no care in the world, nothing to do but worship Baekhyun’s thick thighs and fill them with love bites. “Shit, I could stare at you all day.”

Inspired by Baekhyun’s small gasps filled with arousal, Chanyeol kisses his way up those thighs, getting nearer to the leaking cock between them until he is close enough to kiss it too.

Baekhyun all but screams with the soft touch of Chanyeol’s lips, trembling at the hot air that leaves the taller’s mouth in the form of a chuckle.

“Relax.” He says, then licks his length.

Fists forming on the bed sheets and toes curling, the only thing that keeps Baekhyun from closing his legs is Chanyeol’s firm grip on them.

One final satisfied smirk is all the warning he gets before the alpha swallows him whole. Baekhyun screams loudly, toes curling, hands flying from the sheets to Chanyeol’s hair. He shamelessly tries to move his hips up as his mate bobs his head up and down, firmly holding him in place while sucking him to completion.

The warm wetness engulfing his cock and the alpha’s pheromones taking over the room, as well as Chanyeol’s natural musky scent, it’s all too much for the poor omega. He comes without warning, one last needy moan escaping his lips as he lets himself go inside the taller’s mouth, who swallows his cum greedily.

Chanyeol let’s go of Baekhyun, leaving another sweet kiss on the throbbing head of his still hard dick. One blow job clearly wasn’t enough, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind, he _wants_ the pretty cock back in his mouth, wants to drink as much from the smaller as he will give him.

Until his nose picks up a new smell.

Not the scent of his omega in heat, nor his distress or the sinful smell of the slick still flooding the bed. It’s a metallic smell that warns him something is wrong.

Blood.

“Yeol? I can’t- can’t breathe…”

Heart pounding a mile a minute, Chanyeol snaps his head up.

Baekhyun’s eyes are glazed, staring his way but not really _seeing_ him, blood drips from his nose.

The image of Chanyeol reaching for him is the last thing the omega registers before his world fades to black.


	6. Poison

Junmyeon isn’t the only healer in the pack, two other members of his family have dedicated their lives to helping others. In fact, it was Junmyeon’s uncle who taught the young beta everything he knows, from herbalism to mending bones. So really, he is far from being the only available healer.

Usually people can choose which of them to seek based on their specialties. His mother is a pro at childbirth, while his uncle is the best at dealing with most diseases. In those cases, the beta is put aside.

Until there’s an emergency, _then_ people undoubtedly come to him.

It’s a weird thing to be prideful of — being the go-to healer in life-or-death situations — but it is what he’s got. Junmyeon doesn’t squirm at the sight of blood and is able to act quickly without allowing feelings to get in the way, two traits he has picked up during years of mending injured alphas after fights for territory. Which is why he isn’t _that_ scared when a huge black wolf almost breaks his door down right after a storm.

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon recognizes the frenzied alpha, who doesn’t even care to shift back into his human form and explain what’s happening before running the other way. The wolf stops, then looks back with a snarl when he notices the healer is still standing by his doorway. The beta takes one steady breath, quickly grabs his supplies, and runs after the wolf.

While following Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s imagination cooked up many different scenarios, none of them good. What if someone has been attacked? Or maybe, there is a flood. They are going towards the river after all. His mind can come up with some really shitty situations, but never would Junmyeon guess he’d enter Chanyeol’s hut and come face to face with a bloodied Baekhyun, involved with the sweet scent of heat.

Despite his surprise, the beta doesn’t retreat, skillfully pulling up his sleeves and moving closer to the patient. “What happened?” He is relieved to notice that there are no injuries on his body. His first suspicion was that the alpha had hurt him somehow, but this doesn’t seem to be the case.

The blood appears to be coming from the omega’s nose, and though his body has its fair share of hickeys, there appears to be no bruise or scar. In fact, there isn’t even a claim mark.

Back in his human form, Chanyeol shakes his head in confusion. Junmyeon didn’t even notice when he shifted back. The alpha is too panicked at his mate’s state to be of any help, but the healer needs him to focus right now.

“ **Chanyeol!** ”

“I don’t know! I- Baekhyun was in heat and suddenly he said he couldn’t breathe.” The alpha explains. “Is he… Is he going to be all right?” His voice is small, almost broken. He reaches for the omega’s hand, hoping to hold it, but the beta slaps him away.

“Leave us. Open the windows on your way out.” He instructs as he turns the omega to his side to help his breathing.

“No.” Chanyeol can’t even begin to muster how ridiculous that request is. There is no way he can just wait outside while his mate is suffering.

Junmyeon doesn’t glance his way, doesn’t acknowledge the alpha with anything but the cold hard truth. “You’ll only stand in the way.”

This is the sentence that has Chanyeol pacing outside his hut, almost kicking his way back inside with every cough, every muffled cry from Baekhyun that finds its way to his ears. His senses are heightened, so much so that the alpha is painfully aware of the omega’s unsteady breathing.

Despite the way the rest of the wolves his age have treated him throughout his life, Chanyeol has never felt as useless as he feels right now, waiting for the beta to find out what is wrong with his Baekhyun.

And to think that, when the healer asked what happened, Chanyeol couldn’t respond. He really is a worthless, good for nothing alpha, who can’t even tell when his omega is hurt.

Now that he has done everything he could, the adrenaline is giving way to guilt, leaving his legs wobbly and his muscles tired.

Chanyeol sits down, not caring that the ground is wet and muddy, he doesn’t have the mind to. Surrounded by Baekhyun’s flowers, the alpha can’t help but think how beautiful the garden looks. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands. Baekhyun turned his lonely hut into a home, and now he is losing him - losing Baekhyun before properly making the omega his own.

 

He is the worst kind of coward.

 

Chanyeol isn’t sure how much time has passed when the squeak of the door opening has him leaping right back up.

“You can come in now,” Junmyeon says, still sounding too grim for Chanyeol’s nerves. The alpha all but runs him over.

Lying in bed, Baekhyun is blissfully alive. He is breathing in and out through painful whimpers, but breathing nonetheless. Chanyeol sits beside his mate, gazing at him. The poor thing is uncomfortable even in his sleep, eyebrows furrowed and whispering for his alpha from time to time.

Though he is suffering, the alpha could easily spend hours listening to this weak breathing, if only to make sure it keeps going. Gently, he caresses Baekhyun’s face, cringing inwardly at how it burns hot under his fingers.

With a quick cough to get his attention, Junmyeon stares the alpha right in the eye and shows him a pot with dried leaves inside. “I took the liberty to take a look around your kitchen and found this. Do you know what it is?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, he assumes it is one of the many teas his husband loves so much, but the seriousness in Junmyeon’s eyes implies that there’s more to it.

“At first it appeared to be just a tea blend, but when I looked closer I found some aconite.”

“Aconite?”

“Queen of poisons, or wolfsbane.”

Chanyeol’s body grows cold all over, words escaping his mind. Tightly, he grips Baekhyun’s burning hand.

Noticing the alpha’s protective stance, the healer tries to calm him. “Don’t worry, there’s just a tiny bit, so I don’t think he was intentionally poisoned. Baekhyun must’ve drunk too much to get _this_ sick but, even so, the aconite was watered down. So long as we keep an eye on him, he’ll be fine.”

“Wolfsbane- but, how- why?“

Junmyeon twitches nervously, unsure of how much he should share with the alpha. While Chanyeol does deserve to know what’s happening to his husband, the healer doesn’t feel quite right about revealing too much without his patient’s consent.

Yet, at the same time… How can he not?

He is well aware of how dangerous it is to stand between mates. And they _are_ mates. That much is clear to him, proven true by the Alpha’s worry, by how murderous he looked when he went to the healer’s house.

Though Junmyeon knows there is no claiming mark on the omega’s body, he decides to leave it at that. For whatever reason, the alpha hasn’t made it official, but he has already claimed Baekhyun in his heart. In other circumstances, he might have reported it back to the head alpha but, for now, decides to cut Chanyeol some slack.

It must be nice to have a mate, the beta sighs. “Listen to me and try to keep a cool head.” The alpha’s nose wrinkles at his request. Great, he is already getting angry.

Junmyeon speeds up his explanation, making sure to keep the guilty tea on the taller’s line of vision, reminding Chanyeol that the beta isn’t to blame for his mate’s predicament.

“This is a blend of dried strawberries, aconite, and a couple of aphrodisiacs. It’s known for being able to trigger an omega’s heat. The strawberry is just for flavor, but the aphrodisiacs make them excited, and the small amount of poison makes them confused. It tricks their brains into making them go into heat no matter their cycle.”

The air in the hut grows heavier as the alpha’s mood turns darker. A million thoughts running in his head.

“It’s a common practice amongst some packs,” Junmyeon says unhelpfully.

“But not here.”

“No, not here. But it used to be,” He explains, finally putting the tea down. “The head alpha made it illegal. He sent word to burn all aconite found in our territory, and even farther away. It’s… what killed his wife”

Unsurprisingly, Chanyeol’s protectively holds onto his mate again, almost jumping off his seat. “I’ve never heard of this.” This can’t be possible, why would Baekhyun drink such a disgusting tea? Especially when it hurt his own mother.

Junmyeon tries not to be hurt by the alpha’s suspicion, but he’d never lie about such a thing. “Well, not many people have. I only learnt about it because it came up during my training as a healer. She had trouble conceiving, Baekhyun alone was a miracle but… Well, she relied too much on the tea to try to ensure her husband an alpha son, and after two years of trying it eventually worked, but it also made her body too weak to handle Sehun’s birth.” The beta pauses, allowing Chanyeol a few seconds to process what he just said.

Scaring him is the last thing that Junmyeon wants, but he can’t think of another way to explain how serious this whole situation is.

“I think Baekhyun was too young to understand what was happening. I’ve tried to discuss this with Sehun once, but he appears to think their mother was only sick, not poisoned.” The beta frowns in irritation. By withholding this information from his children, their leader almost lost his oldest son. It isn’t even close to being funny.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, doesn’t even look his way, only at Baekhyun. He rubs his thumb ever so carefully over his mate’s hand, willing him to wake up.

Junmyeon takes pity on the alpha and pats him on the shoulder. “Look, I told you Baekhyun will be fine and I meant it. Just give him a few days to recover.”

A nod is all the answer he gets from Chanyeol, who refuses to leave his seat.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

Baekhyun feels like shit.

He is constricted, like something is on top of his chest, turning a mundane thing like breathing into a heavy chore. This feeling becomes the common theme of his nightmares, that range from him choking to being buried alive, dirt blocking the air from entering his lungs.

Needless to say, the omega wakes up crying in fear more often than not. Chanyeol is always there though, shushing him and ready to lull him back to sleep despite Baekhyun’s pleas.

He doesn’t _want_ to go back to sleep, no matter how tired his body feels. Everything is starting to blend together, his nightmares and the real world, he can barely tell one from the other anymore. Chanyeol is all that he can hold on to, all that can keep him from losing himself to the confusion that is his mind.

So no, Baekhyun doesn’t need to sleep like the taller keeps insisting. Just the opposite, the omega needs to keep himself conscious for more than five minutes at a time, if only for the sake of his sanity.

During one of those brief moments of awareness, it isn’t Chanyeol, but his mother-in-law that is sitting beside him.

“Hey there,” She says, holding back a sob. Baekhyun turns his head, looking around. “My son is just in the other room, resting for a bit.”

This doesn’t sit well with Baekhyun, too sick to understand it’s been two whole days since he first passed out. Chanyeol was bound to need to sleep sometime, but the omega’s pain only worsens knowing his mate isn’t near.

“I’m sorry for calling you a pest.” Her voice is on the verge of cracking, her eyes gleaming in such a way that the omega realizes, with rising horror, that she believes he is going to die.

Is this what’s happening? Is he dying?

Baekhyun starts to cry again, but in small, controlled sobs. His vision getting darker and blurrier as Ye Jin squeezes his hand.

“Is he up?” He faintly hears in the distance. A rough hand, too big to belong to Ye Jin, gently touches his forehead.

Unexpectedly, no bad dream comes to haunt the omega this time, allowing him to properly rest in his slumber for hours instead of minutes.

 

It is dark when he opens his eyes again, a killing headache to greet him awake. Baekhyun experiments moving, very slowly so as to allow his muscles to remember how to work. But not his right arm, no he can’t move that.

The omega is on the verge of panicking when he finally makes out the figure of his sleeping husband in the scarce moonlight.

Chanyeol is sitting on a chair right beside him, hunched forward and head resting on top of the bed, one hand holding onto Baekhyun’s. Right, so this is why he can’t seem to move it.

“Yeollie?” he tries, making a face at the dryness in his throat. To his luck, there’s no need to call for him again, Chanyeol opens his eyes instantly upon hearing his name.

“Baek,” he beings, hope heavy in his voice. “Sorry, I must’ve dozed off… How are you feeling?” The alpha sits back straight in his chair, letting go of the smaller’s hand.

“Thirsty.” Baekhyun manages, then waits patiently as his dutiful husband fetches him some water.

Body still heavy, he fails to sit upright on his own, only to have Chanyeol running back into the room, almost dropping the water in the process. “Don’t move! Here, I’ll help you.”

Once he is sitting straight, Baekhyun finally gets handed the cup, quickly gulping down its contents. Shyly, he has to ask Chanyeol to fill it again.

“Was your mom here?” The omega asks as his husband hands him his second cup of water, trying to sound casual but afraid it had been some kind of hallucination.

“Yes, she came by saying you invited her over some time ago.”

“I did,” he says simply.

They stand there in silence as Baekhyun finishes drinking his water, slowly this time. Once he does, he offers the cup to the taller.

Chanyeol only stares at him with clouded eyes.

“Yeollie?”

“ _Right_.” He shakes his head lightly, finally noticing the cup and putting it aside. “Just rest for now.”

“I don’t want to rest, my head hurts.”

“Poor thing,” Chanyeol says, caressing his cheek. “But Junmyeon said you need to, so please behave. Please…”

It’s the _please_ that gets to Baekhyun. Chanyeol sounds so sad and tired, the omega can’t bear to watch his mate looking so lost. And he doesn’t know what to do to help except comply. But he does need some comfort.

“Then at least get on the bed with me, I can’t sleep knowing you’re all uncomfortable on that chair.”

Chanyeol hesitates for a beat.

“Yeolie, please? _I’m sick_ , and I _really_ could use a hug,” He tries. It may be a low blow, but it is for Chanyeol’s own good. At this rate, his back is going to kill him come the morning, if it isn’t already.

“Okay,” Chanyeol nods. “But I can’t hug you, Junmyeon said you need room to breathe.”

Well, Baekhyun can’t argue with that. His lungs are still too stiff for his liking. Grinning at his small victory, he lets Chanyeol help him lay back down. The alfa brings Baekhyun's hand to his mouth, sweetly kissing his fingers and causing giggles to emerge from the omega’s lungs.

 

Sleep is something that seems far away right now and still, looking at his alpha’s eyes, the omega dozes off anyway.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

No matter the age, recovering from being sick sucks.

 

Baekhyun can’t go anywhere, can’t do anything besides look out the window. Or, to be more specific, he _can_. His husband simply won’t allow him to.

It is endearing at first, and the omega feels wanted in a way he hadn’t felt in a while. 

Chanyeol spends more time with him, does everything for him without being asked to, pecks his lips at his every pout. Even someone as spoiled as Baekhyun is dazzled with this level of attention.

But the novelty of the situation grows really old really fast. Unlike what the alpha chooses to believe, Baekhyun _can_ water his own plants, thank you very much. It’s been over a week.

To be quite frank, this whole situation is sort of his fault. Not because he drank the tea, no (he blames Jongin for selling him the frightful thing in the first place). But because he tried to walk around too early into his recovery, and felt a bit short of breath. One reluctant trip to the healer later and Chanyeol had him on lockdown.

Okay, maybe he is being overly dramatic. “Lockdown” is hardly the proper word to describe the situation, given that he _does_ get to go out for quick strolls. But Baekhyun is extremely bored.

Some people come visit him. Mostly his brother, who appears to think he just has some kind of fever and teases him about not being allowed outside. The fact that he seems more interested on the beta healer than on his sick brother isn’t lost on Baekhyun, who asks his husband to kick both of them out.

His father appears merely once, grumpy and with brand new furs as a gift to keep the omega warm. During his stay, he keeps muttering that they live too far and joking, a bit too bitterly, that Chanyeol should take better care of his son if he enjoys breathing. Baekhyun is somewhat grateful that the alpha doesn't come again.

Still too conscious of Chanyeol to go inside the hut, Jongdae refrains to talking to Baekhyun through the window. Sometimes he even brings "get well soon" notes from Minseok and Irene, who can't very well enter another alpha's home while his mate is so vulnerable.

Chanyeol eyes the notes with a frown but doesn't stop the smaller from placing them on the nightstand.

What he does, however, is make a bouquet of wildflowers and lay it on top of the notes. Silly alphas and their silly jealousness.

It's all very sweet, but it's his mother-in-law's visit that manages to touch him the most.

She appears with a basket of beautifully arranged fruits, sits beside his bed and peels him an apple.

"I can't stay for long, there's work to be done," she says with sharp eyes. "But you can't get healthy if you don't eat healthy, so be sure to do so.”

_Oh, so that's why she brought fruit._

"Okay!" Baekhyun smiles brightly. It seems they're on friendlier terms now, so at least something good came out of all his suffering.

 

One morning, the omega manages to wake up before his over-zealous husband. Baekhyun wants to prove to the taller that he is better now, but he doesn’t want to push himself too far and worsen the situation once again.

Deciding to start small, Baekhyun goes for the simple task of making breakfast. He cuts some bread, boils some water and sets aside some fruit, not coughing once between the tasks. It’s all about the small victories.

Only when he opens the tea cabinet does air escape his lungs. It’s empty. All his tea leaves are gone.

A noise from the next room has the omega shutting the cabinet with a startle. As if summoned by the smaller's discovery, Chanyeol appears at the bedroom's door, looking very much displeased.

"Why are you up?" Frowning, the alpha briefly glances at the cabinet before locking eyes with Baekhyun again.

 _Shit_. There's no way he doesn't know about the tea. This is humiliating. But Chanyeol didn’t mention it yet, is he mad?

"I'm making breakfast, silly." Baekhyun flirtingly blinks at him, trying to mask his insecurity.

Heavy steps place the alpha next to his small mate, with brief instructions for him to sit down.

Pouting involuntarily, Baekhyun does as he is asked while figuring out what to say next. His eyes keep trained on the taller's figure, who is currently setting the table.

 _Begin small, try to casually steer the conversation._ He can do it.

"You haven't been kissing me enough lately, I'm lonely." The alpha gives him a peck, causing Baekhyun to blush. "Not like that, I mean _really_ kiss me."

"I don't want you to strain your body," Chanyeol answers, tone heavy. "Baekhyun, you were _really_ sick," he continues when the smaller rolls his eyes.

"Right... So..." Baekhyun nervously taps the table with his fingers, this is his opening to ask, to find out how much the taller really knows. After all, the omega himself has no idea just what was inside that damned tea. "Did Junmyeon ever explain to you what happened?"

Chanyeol massages his temples, his smile quickly turning into a snarl. The omega goes to him, placing his arms securely around the alpha’s figure in order to soothe him. "Hey, I'm all good,” he places his head on Chanyeol's chest. "It's okay if you don't want to tal-"

“Wolfsbane poisoning.” A shiver takes over Baekhyun’s body, he loosens his tight hug."Must have been all that heat triggering tea you drank.” 

He let’s go of the taller and steps back to find cold, angry eyes watching him squirm. “Which is funny, because I wasn’t aware we had any,” Chanyeol says darkly, crossing his arms.

“I can explain.”

“Please do,” he says “I wanted to wait until you were healed, but go ahead then. Enlighten me in why the fuck you willingly drank _poison_.”

So beneath all that worried façade, Chanyeol has been just pissed. Good to know.

The omega tries to keep calm. It’s not like it was _that_ serious, everything turned out all right. Not to mention, he was the only one who got sick, nothing bad happened to Chanyeol.

Surely he will understand.

“You’ve been taking your time to claim me, I just wanted to give you some incentive."

“No Baekhyun, you wanted to _manipulate_ me into biting you. Just like you manipulate everyone else in the village. And this time it was worse because you almost got yourself _killed_ in the process. For fucks sake, did you even _think_ about talking to me about it?”

“Then talk to me Chanyeol, why haven’t you claimed me yet? I’ve been trying my best to please you and you won’t even mention it!”

Chanyeol scoffs, frustrated fingers ruffling his hair.

Aware that no answer is coming anytime soon, the omega can already feel his vision blurring with tears. “Is it because I used to bully you? Because Yeollie I… I did that to get your attention. All I ever wanted was for you to like me.”

Baekhyun’s confession only fuels the alpha’s anger, who closes his fists. He can barely believe the words coming out of his mate’s mouth.

“You’re joking.”

“I-” Baekhyun swallows back a sob. Now that he already said it out loud, the omega might as well just keep going. “You never paid attention to me and that _hurt_ , so I wanted to hurt you back. But don’t think for a second that it didn’t hurt me as well. We’re destined mates, can’t you feel?” Baekhyun brings his hands to his saddened heart. “Because I can. And I've wanted you even before finding out we are destined, but you just wouldn’t _talk to me_!”

Bitterly, the alpha laughs at him. “So you treated me like trash because you _wanted_ me.” Chanyeol’s voice is filled with sarcasm. “Wow, I’m touched Baekie. I wasn’t sure about you before, but _now_ I’m hooked.”

“I’m so, _so_ sorry. It was a childish thing to do, I understand that now,” Baekhyun pleas miserably. “I’ll make it up to you, be your perfect little omega and do whatever you want. Just tell me what I need to do for you to claim me.”

“Maybe I just don’t want you back,” the alpha says spitefully.

The omega freezes on the spot, eyes locked with Chanyeol’s as different emotions take the taller’s features. Anger at his mate’s stupidity, satisfaction at being able to get to him.

Regret upon seeing the pain on Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean that.” Chanyeol struggles to let the words out, which doesn’t help them sound convincing.

 _Of course you did._

Baekhyun lowers his gaze, broken heart beating so fast it sounds on his ears like a drum. All this time, he’s been trying so hard and for what? There’s not one thing in this world he can do to make this man love him.

“Baekhyun?” Carefully, Chanyeol comes closer to him, wanting to hold the smaller’s chin, making him look up again. But his hands immediately drop when the omega flinches away.

It’s involuntary, a mere reaction to being rejected by his mate.

But it’s a heavy blow nonetheless.

“I'm going for a walk.”

With heavy tears forming in his eyes, Baekhyun hopelessly stares at nothing. He ignores Chanyeol and just waits for him to leave. There’s no point in answering when his words only ever make things worse.

One way or another, he always manages to ruin everything, doesn't he?

The tears fall from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. Baekhyun falls to the floor and just cries his heart out, sobbing out loud on his palms. All repressed sadness is bursting out of him at once.

Yet only one, bittersweet memory of his childhood plays in his head.

 

"When mates fight, their claim marks throb," his caretaker explained to him with a kind smile. “So Baekie, promise me you'll find a mate that won’t cause you pain.”

 

What a useless advice, Baekhyun will never get to experience this painful feeling. As sad as it sounds, he'd give anything to feel it, but Chanyeol will never claim him, he won't. The alpha doesn't even want him, he never did.

So Baekhyun lets himself cry and sob until he has no tears left to shed and his throatis too hurt to go on.

Then, he weakly gets up. Mind set in one last, desperate plan to ensure Chanyeol's happiness.

 

It's the least he can do for his mate's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last, thank you guys for commenting and enjoying this story even though I'm such a slow writer. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡


	7. Mates

With the excuse of being too sick to do anything, Baekhyun allows himself to wallow in misery. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the omega knows that his plan should be set in motion as soon as possible. But how can Baekhyun talk to his father about his impending divorce when he barely feels like eating?

“Not that I mind you visiting, but when are you leaving again?” Sehun asks, leaning against the doorway like he hasn’t done in so long.

Groaning, Baekhyun turns on his bed, facing the other way. “I need time to heal,” he lies. His lungs haven’t failed him once since the day he ran away from Chanyeol, from the mate that doesn’t care for him.

“Yeah, right. You look worse now then you were when I last visited you,” His brother murmurs, entering the room.

Ha, as if Baekhyun doesn’t know it himself. His old ornamented mirror is too big for Chanyeol’s room, so the omega had left it behind when he moved out. Now that he is back to his childhood home, it’s still right by the bed where he left it, taunting him with the image of his reddened eyes and pale complexion. Baekhyun honestly can’t blame his alpha for hating him when he looks like _this_.

“He came by again today. Maybe if you just saw him-“

“I’m tired, can you please leave?”

A heavy sigh fills the room. “Fine, I’ll just leave these here then.” Sehun gently places something by Baekhyun’s feet and walks out.

Once the sound of his footsteps fades away, Baekhyun sits up to look at it. Flowers, of course. It’s all Chanyeol has been bringing since Baekhyun disappeared on him. Every day, the alpha comes to the house and Sehun shoos him away, but not before accepting his gifts on his brother’s behalf.

Despite being off-season, the daffodils look beautiful. Baekhyun wonders where he managed to find them and, better yet, if Chanyeol brings flowers to charm Baekhyun into coming back to him or as a way to ask for forgiveness. Well, it doesn’t matter either way. The omega is beyond being charmed and there’s nothing to forgive. Baekhyun isn’t angry with the alpha. Chanyeol can’t change what he feels or take back what he said, just like the omega can’t help feeling tired of being unloved.

The flowers only worsen the situation. Whenever Baekhyun looks at them, his wolf nudges him to go back, longing for his mate. But even with all this hurt and sadness, the omega finds the strength to stay put. Chanyeol deserves a kind mate. A delicate, lovely omega who will treat him better than Baekhyun ever has.

Not that he asked for his father’s permission to leave the alpha just yet.

Lightly as if they might wither at his touch, Baekhyun brings the daffodils to his chest. “Stop making this harder than it has to be, dummy,” he begs in a whisper, with only the yellow petals to witness.

Every major step is already planned: run from his loveless marriage by moving back to his childhood home, announce to the head alpha that he no longer wishes to be with Chanyeol and then, luckily, find another alpha willing to take a used up omega like him.

Then Chanyeol will be free of guilt to pick whoever he wants as a new mate and live happily ever after.

The worst part — leaving his husband while he was out in his walk — is over. Baekhyun miraculously managed to be strong enough to write a quick note to him, gather what he most needed and run before the taller came back. Thank the gods, if Chanyeol’s “walk" had ended sooner, Baekhyun wouldn’t have had the will power leave, and they both would suffer for it.

Now comes the _tricky_ part — persuade the head alpha to allow him a divorce. They’re not common and extremely frowned upon, considered a practice better suited for betas and certainly not for claimed omegas. Baekhyun’s only hope is that, since his mate refuses to claim him, his father will grant him this mercy. His fear, however, is the man’s reaction to knowing that Chanyeol never completed their mating ritual. This, along with the bleeding in his heart at the thought of losing Chanyeol forever, is what makes Baekhyun hesitate whenever he and his father are in the same room.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything bad happen to him,” he promises to the precious daffodils, carefully placing them on his nightstand. He’ll throw the flowers away later as he did with the others. The omega does feel sorry for them but his heart is already too heavy, any reminder of Chanyeol’s kindness is doomed to make him lonelier.

Making up his mind, Baekhyun gets up from the bed and catches his brother about to leave. “Hey, while you’re out,” the omega begins, ignoring how startled Sehun got by seeing him leave his room. “go grab the furs father gave me from Chanyeol’s. It’s getting chilly here.” A blatant lie bound to make his brother warier of the situation. There’s no need for fancy pelts in the middle of summer, this is merely an attempt of sending the stubborn alpha a message.

_Whatever you’re doing, just give up._

Chanyeol needs to stop dropping by, stop bringing him flowers that will ultimately end in the trash. He needs to focus on finding his own happiness, just like Baekhyun plans to.

 

Not even an hour later, Sehun comes back empty-handed.

“He, uh…” The alpha’s words escape him under the frightful glare he receives from his brother.

“He what?”

Looking away, Sehun coughs to compose himself. “Chanyeol says that if you want something, you have to go take it yourself.”

The loud sound of Baekhyun’s hand hitting their dinner table almost has Sehun jumping out of his skin.

“And you what, ran away with your tail between your legs? Did you also clean up for him? Take the trash on your way out?” Baekhyun snaps, causing the alpha to uncomfortably scratch his head. He recoils yet again when another BAM resonates through the dining room. “Answer me!”

Omegas can be scary if they want to, especially a defied Baekhyun.

“I don’t want to meddle in a couple’s fight,” Sehun tries to explain himself, immediately understanding that this is the wrong answer when his brother’s angry frown turns into a wicked smile.

“Silly alpha, this isn’t a _couple’s fight_. You’re merely making me a favor,” he says almost sweetly, ignoring the way Sehun gulps when he goes on. “Now go back there and bring me those furs.”

The alpha complies, but this time comes back quicker, all sweaty and cheeks rosy from running in the sun. Still not one single fur on his hands. Not that it matters, Baekhyun was anticipating it.

Standing by the kitchen’s counter, the omega silently welcomes him while chopping vegetables with the biggest knife he could find.

“Hm, he didn’t invite me in this time.”

_Chop._

“I really tried, I swear, but he is set on it.”

_Chop._

“I c-can get you new furs.”

_Chop._

“How does a bear sound?” Sehun pleads and Baekhyun smiles at him. “A _mountain lion_?”

**_Chop. Chop._ **

Wisely, Sehun leaves to try again. Bless him, the omega always knew he could count on his baby brother. Now if only he can find a way to talk to his father…

A knock on the door leaves him fuming. “Back already? Did you forget how to get there or something?” Baekhyun marches to the door and opens it to find not his brother, but someone else entirely on the other side of it.

“Hey,” his uninvited guest says.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

It’s way too hot to run around all day.

Sehun knew it meant trouble when, a few days ago, Baekhyun came to him with puffy eyes and announced in a hoarse voice that he’d be spending a few days with the family. He just didn’t expect that it meant trouble for _him_ as well.

Silently, he curses everyone involved in this drama. Chanyeol who, for whatever forsaken reason, decided not to claim Baekhyun even though he is clearly smitten, his brother who appears to have given up on everything, and even his father who does nothing but enable him.

Whenever the head alpha is around, it’s always _Son, would you feel better if Sehun arranged another fair?_ Or _Let him be Sehun, he will eat when he feels like it._ Or _Stop complaining Sehun, can’t you see Baekhyun has it worse?_

He is getting tired of being bossed around, especially since it does nothing to help Baekhyun. On the contrary, Sehun strongly believes that the more they baby him, the more his brother will refuse to confront his problems and put his life back on track.

Out of breath, the alpha reaches Chanyeol’s hut for the third time that day, cursing the stupid man yet again for living so far from the village. His father is right to complain as much as he does. The door opens itself before Sehun has the chance to knock, a scowling Chanyeol stares right at him as he steps outside, pushing the younger alpha out of the way.

“Sehun, if you keep showing up I might hit you.” He sounds exhausted rather than angry.

“Going somewhere?” Perhaps this can be Sehun’s chance to grab for Baekhyun’s pelts and run for dear life.

Chanyeol hesitates before deciding that he is already as pathetic as someone can be, there’s no harm in oversharing at this point.

“To look for more of those yellow flowers,” he says, not bothering to explain _why_ he wants them. Sehun already knows. “I swear they were everywhere before, but now I can barely find any.”

“Oh,” Sehun doesn’t have the heart to tell him not to bother looking since they’ll end up in the trash anyway. Instead, he phrases it so it’s less harsh. “Look, I don’t know what happened between you guys, but I’m not entirely sure the gifts are helping.”

“I see…” The older man grimaces, a hand reaching for the claim mark on his neck. From his expression, it’s clear that it’s causing him pain.

“You okay there?” Sehun asks.

Chanyeol simply nods, allowing the hand massaging his aching neck to fall back to his side. “Yeah.”

Since he never bothered to bite Baekhyun back, Sehun didn’t think that his brother’s mark would have power over him. After all, the mating ritual was never completed.

Admittedly, he doesn’t know much about mates, never cared enough to learn about claim marks on his own. But he does have an older brother who wouldn’t shut up about it growing up. Their fight, as well as their time apart, must be taking a toll on Chanyeol for him to be acting so _lost_.

Masking his surprise, Sehun examines the older alpha. His eyes are downcast, the dark circles under them telling tales of sleepless nights. His hair is a mess, like he can’t stop running anxious fingers through it. Slowly, Chanyeol stretches his neck one way and then the other, as if moving it just the right way might alleviate the sting.

“Are you sure? I can get a healer if you need one.”

No healer can help a wolf who lost its mate. Glancing at his garden, Chanyeol chuckles darkly, not bothering with a response. There are no daffodils in it, only summer flowers by now, but enough to ensure he doesn’t have to go looking for bouquets in the wild. Yet that’s exactly what he keeps doing, not daring to pluck any of them.

The material stuff Baekhyun left behind, mostly jewels and clothes, will never remind the heartbroken alpha of his small mate as strongly as those beautiful flowers do. They’re the ones Baekhyun chose and planted himself, making sure they’d grow beautifully. Chanyeol’s neck throbs whenever he remembers that they too will leave him come the next season.

His life made a complete turn from what it was just a few days ago. Before Baekhyun left him, Chanyeol would hurry home and sometimes even skip workdays to spend time with his husband. Now he dreads staying in that hut, locked up and alone. And still, the alpha finds himself stuck there, afraid his omega will show up to find the hut empty and just leave again.

“He really isn’t coming back.” He admits brokenly, more to himself then to the man standing in front of him.

It isn’t a question and the younger alpha silently thanks the gods for that. He wouldn’t know how to answer. The defeated tone of his voice does nothing to cease Sehun’s ever-growing worry. Compared to the proud lone wolf he is used to, this Chanyeol seems like some sort of shadow. But if listening to the alpha is all he can do to help, then so be it. At least he is willing to share, unlike Baekhyun who keeps staring at the stupid ceiling all day. Sehun can’t help them unless he knows what’s going on.

“I always knew he’d want to leave eventually, you’d think I’d be prepared for it,” Chanyeol’s words are heavy with feeling. “I just thought… I don’t know, somewhere along the way I started to believe that I made him happy.”

Sehun doesn’t listen to the second part. “Wait, what?”

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

It’s a lovely afternoon, a fact that Baekhyun misses entirely as anxiety has him watching over his back for Chanyeol at every step. It would be just his luck to cross paths with the man on the one day he decides to leave the house.

“Am I boring you?” Minseok asks teasingly, causing Baekhyun to turn to him, eyes wide while he shakes his head _no_. Sadly, the omega hasn’t paid attention to a word the alpha said since he showed up unannounced on his doorstep. The only reason Baekhyun stepped out of the house in the first place is that Minseok worriedly insisted that fresh air would help his recovery.

They’ve been strolling with no objective for a while now. Every now and then, one of the few people passing by stops and asks Baekhyun how he is doing. The general opinion seems to be that he looks too thin and should eat more. Nearing Irene’s hut, they reach an old tree swing that the three of them adored when they were pups.

Minseok strays from the path, walking towards it. “This is so _old_ , we should make a new one before a kid gets hurt,” he says with an amused smile. Then, looking at Baekhyun, “Come on, I’ll push you.”

“I’m not sure I want to sit on that thing after what you just said,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Truthfully, he wouldn’t feel like playing around even if that swing was brand new.

Sad puppy eyes relentlessly stare at him, “That’s emotional blackmail,” he lets the alpha know as he sits on the stupid thing.

Minseok pushes him with care, just like he did when they were young and Baekhyun would have to beg him to go faster. He never did, and asking Irene to take his place always proved to be a mistake as she would push him so hard, Baekhyun was scared he’d fly off into the sky.

The slow pace feels nice today. Even if it doesn’t help the omega forget his problems, the warm wind does soothe him a little.

At first, Baekhyun is certain that this is some sort of trap, a way for Minseok to corner him and force Baekhyun to explain just what’s the matter with him. Why he has left his husband to become some sort of sad hermit.

But that’s not what happens at all.

They talk about anything but the omega’s situation. From the weather being too hot, to Irene who, apparently, has been courting a pretty female omega. Minseok is betting that they will have another wedding by the end of the season, but Yixing thinks that they might take longer.

It’s weird, Baekhyun has been so busy with his love life he hasn’t been paying attention to his friends’. Other alphas seem to have moved on from him but, surprisingly, that doesn’t hurt at all. If anything, Baekhyun is happy Irene has a new omega to obsess over.

“Minseok, why did you court me anyway?” The swing slowly comes to a halt and the omega shifts to look back at his friend. “You know, before the whole tournament fiasco.”

“That’s hardly appropriate Baekie, you’re married now.”

“I know,” the omega tells him, not bothering to explain that he won’t be for long. “Humor me. It wasn’t for love, right? I know that because you never act like you love me. We were always just friends.”

Uncertain of what to say, the alpha leans his back on the huge tree. “You know what they say, _marry your best friend_.”

A frown takes over Baekhyun’s curious expression. “That’s it? So lame…” He wasn’t expecting some sort of confession, no, but the alpha’s reason sounds way too dull.

“Well,” Minseok laughs softly at the omega’s displeased pout. “If being friends isn’t motive enough for you, remember that you _are_ the head alpha’s oldest son, my family would’ve been pleased. Besides, you’re an attractive omega and we’ve known each other our whole lives. I know what to expect from you,” he shrugs, “It’s true that I've never loved you Baekie, but for a while I thought I did. It made sense to try to court you.”

Yes, it did make sense at the time. Baekhyun also wished that Minseok would be the one he’d be true mates with for a while. Honestly, he’s wishing for it right now. If fate had been kind, the omega would’ve just fallen for his best friend, like so many others do every day.

But maybe there’s still a chance.

“I’m unclaimed, you know.” The confession slides easily off his tongue. After all this time, Baekhyun hopes he can still sound endearing to alphas.

“What?” Disbelief coats Minseok’s voice. Taking his chance, Baekhyun gets up from the swing, slowly walking towards him.

“It’s true,” he purrs. Just like he did during the tournament, the omega lets his shoulder escape his clothes. “My marriage is over now. If you want, you can just _take me_.” A seductive smile forms on his lips, reflecting on Minseok’s darkening eyes.

The alpha grabs his wrists, holding them firmly as he leans forward, but stops. “Come on alpha, show me how bad you are,” Baekhyun goads him to continue, shuddering when warm lips reach the crook of his neck.

A union between them will be incentive enough for his father to allow his divorce. And  _without_ punishing Chanyeol. Baekhyun can already imagine how it will go.

Minseok will be kind and give him anything he desires, a new wardrobe every season with matching jewelry, a big, lavish house with the most beautiful of gardens. He will never want for anything, never feel unwanted again. It’s just that Baekhyun’s heart won’t quicken its pace near his new mate, and his cheeks won’t redden at the sight of his smile. There will be no passionate kisses or lazy sex in the mornings. Just two friends settling for second best.

But it will make Chanyeol happy…. Yes, he will find someone else. Eventually, Baekhyun will learn to live with that. Maybe he’ll even be strong enough to smile at their wedding as they happily dance in front of the bonfire.

Chanyeol and the mate he actually wants.

Instead of fangs tearing delicate skin, Baekhyun feels only the pressure of the alpha’s mouth sucking on his neck. Hard. _Way_ too hard.

Baekhyun pushes him away. “What-?” His anger is interrupted by Minseok’s mischievous laugh.

“Wow Baekie,” the alpha smirks, but there’s something akin to pity in his eyes. “Like I would bite an omega that’s crying for me not to. You’ve always been too impulsive for your own good, but this is a new low.”

Baekhyun’s hands fly to his cheeks, only to become wet by the tears he wasn’t aware were falling.

“I hope you and Chanyeol get it together, I really do. If true mates can’t make it,then what hope does the rest of us have?”

Completely caught off-guard, Baekhyun can’t quite believe what he just heard. “You… How do you know that we are true mates?”

“Oh, Chanyeol told me,” he says simply but quickly realizes that the omega wants more details. “Well, okay, he didn’t exactly tell _me_. It wasn’t my finest moment but I confronted him before your wedding. Don’t get mad! From my point of view, the guy you hated the most was forcing you to be with him. I couldn’t just do nothing.”

 _Minseok is too good for this world._ Not even Baekhyun’s father was willing to stop the wedding, and he had been sure his son was against it.

“But when I found him, his mom was scolding him. From what I heard, she thought he was out of his mind too,” Minseok smiles, the sight of Ye Jin scolding her son twice her size must’ve been a funny one. “That’s when he told her.”

Desperately, the omega grabs Minseok’s clothes. “Told her what? What were his exact words?”

“I, hm, I think he said ‘ _I don’t care you don’t approve, you can’t keep me from my destined mate’,_ or something equally cheesy.”

Thankfully, the swing is still there for Baekhyun to fall back on. _He knows_. All this time, Chanyeol knew they are true mates. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to feel. On the back of his mind, his wolf is already urging him to stand up and go to the alpha. He wraps his arms around himself as a weak attempt of keeping himself together.

Does it even matter that Chanyeol is aware of it? He doesn’t _want_ Baekhyun, said it right to his face. If anything, the fact that Baekhyun remains unclaimed sounds even _more_ depressing now.

A gentle hand pats him on the head.

“There, there Baekie.” Minseok tries to calm the distressed omega. Swiftly, the alpha fixes his clothes and helps him get back on his feet. “I’ll walk you home.”

“Are you sure you’re not in love with me?” Baekhyun jokes, trying to distract himself from what he just discovered.

“Again, you’re married. That wouldn't be appropriate.”

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

That night, the head alpha is pleased to find out Baekhyun spent the day out, going as far as hinting that it may be time for him to leave. People are starting to talk here and there, small gossips about Baekhyun’s relationship that the head alpha wants to cease before it becomes a problem.

Baekhyun pretends not to notice his father’s worries. Deftly, he excuses himself from dinner and crawls back to his bed. Needless to say, Sehun failed on getting his things back from Chanyeol, or so it seems. His brother hasn’t even bothered to come back home yet and let him know. This doesn't bother him as much as it would've earlier that day. The omega isn’t sure what to think or how to act anymore.

 

All lights are out and the whole village seems to be asleep when an intruder shakes him awake. Baekhyun’s scream is muffled by a hand on his mouth.

“Calm down, it’s just me,” Sehun whisper-yells, only removing his hand when he is sure his brother won’t yell and wake their father. “Come on, we are leaving.”

“What?” Confused, Baekhyun looks around as if something in his room might explain what’s happening, his eyebrows come together in a frown. “Are you mad?” He manages, laughing nervously.

“I promised to take you to the Northern pack myself if Chanyeol mistreated you, remember?” Sehun throws a bag his way, it bounces on the omega’s arms before he manages to catch it. “Your things are already packed, let’s go.”

When he doesn’t move, still registering the situation, Sehun snarls and pulls him up by the wrist. “I’ll explain on the way, okay? But we need to move. _Now_.” The severity of Sehun’s voice sends a chill down the omega’s spine. No matter what, his brother never talks back to him. Baekhyun gulps, finally understanding that this is real. But he still doesn’t want to leave.

Sehun drags him through the house as silently as he can while Baekhyun pleas for him to at least explain what’s happening.Opening the front door, the alpha finally snaps back with a response.

“Chanyeol is a maniac, that’s what’s happening. We’re getting you out of here before he hurts you.”

That’s when the omega stops, strongly planting his feet to the ground and pulling his wrist back from his brother’s tight grip. His Chanyeol, a _maniac_? It’s not just offensive, it’s absurd! Now the omega is _sure_ that Sehun has lost his mind.

“Don’t say that ever again,” Baekhyun scolds the alpha, throwing the bag at him. “Chanyeol is the kindest, most caring alpha in our pack. He’d never hurt me.”

“Please,” Sehun rolls his eyes “as if you hadn’t run away yourself.”

Baekhyun worries his bottom lip. His eyes drop to the ground as he tries to let his brother know that his predicament isn’t, and will never be Chanyeol’s fault. “That is different, I had to leave because I can’t make him happy.” A mocking laugh from Sehun has the omega’s blood boiling again. “I’m sorry if you’re too childish to understand Sehun, but that’s what you do when you’re making the love of your life miserable. You _leave_.”

Sehun gives him a devious smile and turns to the open front door. His next words are loud, clearly not aimed at Baekhyun. “Did you hear that? I told you he loves you.”

Time seems to slow down for a second. Following his gaze, the omega finds himself staring at lovely shocked eyes that are looking right back at him.

He missed those eyes so much.

The one man he tried so hard to avoid is right by his lawn, seemingly as surprised as the omega feels. Realization slowly dawns on him — he was tricked. Baekhyun’s immediate reaction is to run for it, but his brother grabs him by the arm. Fighting proves to be futile, the alpha is stronger and pushes him with ease out of the house, closing the door on his face. Baekhyun grabs the doorknob as fast as he can, only to hear the familiar _click_ of the lock before he can turn it.

“Sorry,” Sehun says, amusement clear in his voice despite it being muffled. “Turns out, you’re _both_ maniacs and I don’t want to deal with any of your shit anymore.”

No.

This can’t be happening.

With shaky legs, Baekhyun rests his forehead on the door to keep himself up. He doesn’t dare turn around, not even as he feels Chanyeol’s large body wrapping around him. The alpha’s comforting scent involves him, making the omega light headed. “Don’t,” he warns in a whisper. Slowly, yet too soon for the poor omega, Chanyeol turns his small mate to properly look at him. He keeps a strong grip on his hips, just enough to cage him, restrain his movements without hurting.

They take in each other’s appearances for a moment. Baekhyun doesn’t like the sadness hiding in the alpha’s eyes, much like Chanyeol doesn’t appreciate how thin his omega has become.

Baekhyun has just been dragged out of the house in the middle of the night, hair messy and underdressed. The shirt he put on to sleep in is too big, failing to cover his shoulders and, along with it, the hickey he received earlier that day. A shudder runs through his body when Chanyeol’s gaze falls to the crook of his neck. Realizing his mistake when pain reaches the taller’s eyes, Baekhyun is quick to hide the love bite with delicate fingers. It’s too late, Chanyeol has already seen it, has already possessively increased the pressure in which his hands hold onto the smaller’s waist.

No matter what Baekhyun does, he never manages to spare his alpha of suffering, only cause him more. Ashamed, he averts his gaze.

The alpha doesn’t mention it, doesn’t even ask about it or spare the red love bite a second glance. Determined, he moves the omega’s chin up so they lock eyes once again.

“Come back to me.”

One sentence. Four simple words. They shouldn’t mess up with Baekhyun’s resolve, shouldn’t have any power over him.

And yet…

Blurry, that’s all his world has been since he left. The days mix together, the time passes in a foreign pace, his eyes can’t seem to see clearly. It’s all a blur without his alpha. But even now that Chanyeol is with him, Baekhyun’s vision is blinded by tears.

“You don’t have to say that,” he says, using the last of his strength. “I know you don’t want me to.” Baekhyun pushes him half-heartedly, sobbing softly when Chanyeol’s grip doesn’t falter.

“Baekie, if don’t come back, who will shower you with kisses and cuddle you during a storm? Because if you leave me, I know no one will try to befriend my mother to make me happy or go out of their way to court me when I’m being a stubborn idiot. And even if they did, I’d still only want you.”

“N-no!” With his head spinning, the omega isn’t even sure what he is saying _no_ to, the warm embrace or the sweet lies his mate is offering him. “Just let go of me!”

With a sigh, Chanyeol loosens his grip, though he still refuses to let go. Frustrated as he may be, the alpha understands that right now what his omega needs is a delicate approach. “Sehun asked me why I didn’t claim you. Do you know what I said to him?”

In a flash, Baekhyun brings his hands to his ears. He doesn’t want to hear it, not again. A pathetic " _please"_ escapes his lungs.

It’s terrifying how much damage Chanyeol’s anger has caused. The alpha has his beloved mate crying and shaking miserably in his arms as if he isn’t the most perfect creature he has ever seen. As if Chanyeol wouldn’t give him the world to make him happy. He moves closer, gently bringing their foreheads together. “I said that I didn’t want to claim you until you were in love with me.”

Baekhyun stops. His sobbing, his tears, his shaking. Even his alpha stops, waiting for a reaction.

“You’re lying,” doubt clouds his judgment when he remembers the day of his heat. “Y-you didn’t let me say that I l-love you when I tried.”

Flinching as if the memory brings him pain, Chanyeol leans back to give him some space. “Baekhyun, you weren’t acting like yourself. I thought it was the heat talking. I’m sorry.” His eyes turn soft as he dries the omega’s tear-stained cheek with his thumb. “Remember when you came to visit me before the wedding? You told me to cancel the whole thing, but I didn’t have the heart to. I’m not strong like you, I wasn’t willing to let go of my mate just yet. That’s when I first thought about it, if I didn’t claim you, you’d be free to leave me whenever you pleased. And you did.” Tears start to cloud his eyes as well.

This time, it’s Baekhyun who soothes his mate with a soft touch on his cheek. Reassured by the gesture, Chanyeol goes on. “How could I have claimed you when up until I won the tournament you kept flirting with every alpha we know right before my eyes?”The alpha laughs dryly.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to argue that it was Sehun’s idea but stops. It’s time to take responsibility for what he does. 

“The flirting was my way to try to make you jealous,” he admits, dropping his hand.

So Chanyeol was waiting for Baekhyun to confess his feelings before claiming him. The omega wants to believe it, he does. But after all the anxiety he went through, it sounds too good to be true. Maybe he’s pushing his luck, but Baekhyun still has fears that can’t remain unanswered. In order for him to go back with Chanyeol, Baekhyun wants to put all his cards on the table. Make himself bare so that there will be no misunderstanding left between them.

“You didn’t want to marry me to begin with, and you hated it when I courted you…” The omega stops, afraid of the answer.

“That’s not true, I was over the moon when you courted me. Kept the flowers and everything. I only got angry when I heard you talking to Jongdae, do you remember what you said?”

_To be a candidate for head alpha, he’d first have to be a part of our pack._

“I didn’t mean that! I’m so stupid, I never meant any of it,” Baekhyun takes the taller’s hand in his, squeezing it. The guilt of making his own mate feel so unwanted, just as he has felt like all this time, finally becomes too much to stand. “You **_are_** a part of the pack, always have been. I was just bitter you don't crave my attention the same way I crave yours and-” Baekhyun stops abruptly when his alpha touches his lips lightly with his fingers.

“Shh, don’t worry,” He moves his hand away experimentally, smiling sweetly when Baekhyun obediently remains silent.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to hear the smaller, but Chanyeol already knows the omega’s reasoning, the selfish motives behind his mean demeanor. Despite their last fight, Chanyeol has already decided a long time ago to forget about the past. It’s just that Baekhyun’s confession of _why_ he used to be a bully caught him off guard and he was already angry at himself for driving his omega into drinking poison.

Sure, he could hold a grudge against the smaller for mistreating him when they were kids. He could do it for all his life if he wanted to. But he won’t. The alpha prefers to be happy.

Happy in a way only a smile from his adorable mate can make him.

“I never said I didn’t want to marry you, only that I was sorry for how I “proposed”, as if you were some object I could win without even courting you beforehand. During the tournament, I was still quite angry, and hearing you cheer for Minseok didn’t help. At all,” He grimaces at the thought. “Especially with you sitting there, looking all heavenly and out of my reach. But still, I don’t know what came over me to demand you like some prize like that. I know it was a bit late, but the necklace was my weak attempt to court you.”

Baekhyun wouldn’t call that attempt _weak_. The lovely flower necklace was the one material thing he felt sorry about leaving behind. None of his other possessions mattered, they were easily replaceable.

“How could I possibly not want to claim my true mate? You asked me if I can feel it - I can. For even longer than you have. I could feel it as a pup,” Chanyeol says. He cups Baekhyun’s face, chuckling fondly at his adorably surprised eyes. “I can’t remember much of my life before I moved into this village, but I remember clearly the day I got here. Or rather, I remember you Baekhyun, hiding behind your father and looking all scared. As soon as I saw you, my wolf was already proudly letting me know _this one is mine._ So please Puppy, _be mine._ Come back to me _._ ”

Conflicted emotions threaten to leave the omega sobbing again. Chanyeol has known all their lives that they were meant to be together and Baekhyun almost ruined that with his jealousy and insecurity. Just like he thought the alpha didn’t care for him, Chanyeol grew up believing he was hated. “Chanyeol I am so sorry,” he whispers and his alpha is quick to shush him again.

Baekhyun doesn’t feel deserving of such a sweet, forgiving mate. But he wants to. Starting with doing the one thing that can make the alpha happy right now. Finally giving in, Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest who welcomes him with a loving embrace.

“I’m coming back, but you’ll have to claim me,” Baekhyun says slyly. A soft, melodic chuckle has him giving the hint of a smile.

“Of course.”

“And hold me close every night.”

“I already do.”

“And pay attention to me…”

“Always.”

Baekhyun hides deeper in his husband’s chest to mask his embarrassment. “My heart clenches when you don’t. I hate it.”

“So possessive,” The taller smirks. “It’s cute.”

“Well, one of us has to be.”

“And who says I’m not?” Chanyeol whispers seductively in his ear, then leaves a trail of soft kisses on Baekhyun’s skin that has the omega shivering for a whole new reason. He sucks over the unwelcomed hickey on Baekhyun’s pretty neck.

Though his heart beats violently against his ribcage, there’s something the omega absolutely **_must_** hear from his mate before he can go home with him and leave all bad feelings behind. “Say you love me.”

Chanyeol halts his movements, Baekhyun is already regretting his words when the taller gently cups his cheeks. “I love you.” With a tender smile, he kisses Baekhyun’s worries away.

Had he not been able to feel Chanyeol’s sincerity in his words, Baekhyun certainly feels it on his lips. The omega welcomes the kiss, turning his head to the side for better access. Wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck, Baekhyun pulls him even closer.

“Say it again,” he says in a sigh, barely pulling away from the alpha.

Another kiss.

“I love you.”

… and another.

“Agai-“

“HEY, LOVEBIRDS!” Sehun interrupts loudly from behind the door, banging it once for good measure. He’s trying to use his voice to cover the needy moan his brother was about to let out. There are some things he simply doesn’t have to eavesdrop, thank you very much. “Get out of my property.”

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

Though Baekhyun would love to be claimed right on the spot, they both want to do it properly.

They get back to their hut hand-in-hand and giggling like newlyweds. Chanyeol watches with shiny eyes the omega waltzing around the place, just like he thought would never happen again.Baekhyun runs a finger on the furniture, grimaces at the plates left on the table and full on sighs at the pile of clothes. A mutter of _messy alpha_  falls on Chanyeol’s ears but he doesn’t mind. The place _is_ messy and he will probably be embarrassed for it come the morning, but right now he can only feel joy.

His heart flips in his chest when Baekhyun turns around, a cheeky smile on his face. “You really can’t do anything without me, can you Yeollie?”

“That’s right,” Chanyeol agrees dead serious.

Taken by surprise, Baekhyun flushes furiously. “Well… as long as you know,” he says, trying to compose himself only to blush deeper under his husband’s cocky grin. “Oh, just come here already!”

Heeding to his mate’s call, Chanyeol closes the gap between them. Tomorrow he can be as awed by the omega simply walking around as he sees fit. Now, he wants nothing more than to kiss him breathless.

Their lips fit perfectly together, tenderness quickly turning into need. Baekhyun gasps inside the taller’s mouth when he is pulled off the ground as if he weighs nothing, his legs skillfully wrap themselves around the alpha’s hips. Chanyeol presses the omega against a wall, feeling every bit of his body against his own and breaking the kiss only when Baekhyun whines for him to stop.

“Just… Take me already,” the omega says, peppering Chanyeol’s jaw with impatient little kisses.

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Baekhyun finds himself falling on the bed with the alpha. His head rolls back on the pillow as the taller growls loudly, greedily kissing his neck. _The hickey_. Baekhyun hadn’t even remembered it existed but it’s still there. A mark on his body made by someone else, taunting his alpha in all it’s purple glory.

Softly, he runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, trying to get his attention. “I’m yours. I was ever only yours,” Baekhyun tells him sweetly when he finally looks at him but perhaps his quickening heartbeat can explain it in ways words will never be able to. Out of all the alphas out there, all who tried to court him, all who showered the omega with praises and gifts, only Chanyeol can make it like this.

Chanyeol stares at him with saddened eyes, allowing the omega to guide one of his hands to his chest. “Promise?” He asks, focusing on the fast pace of the smaller’s heart. A pace that much like his own.

“I promise,” Baekhyun nods. Though the promise isn’t one of simply belonging to Chanyeol, but also one of loving him and treating him right. Never again will he be the cause of the alpha’s insecurities, but rather the one to reassure him of how great and loved he is. Clumsily, he tugs on the taller’s shirt. “Clothes off. I want to show you how much you own me.”

The alpha is more than happy to comply and Baekhyun is just the same, taking his clothes off in between needy kisses. One last lingering kiss and Chanyeol is smirking again. With his confidence back, he flips the omega so that his ass is up, ready to be ravished. His rough hands play with Baekhyun’s soft butt, squeezing it hard and separating it’s walls so he can ogle his leaking pink hole. Arousal is heavy in the air and still all Chanyeol can smell is the sweet scent of his mate’s slick.

A breathy moan leaves the omega’s lips. “Y-yeollie?” This is weird, they don’t usually do it like this. Baekhyun isn’t opposed to a good doggy style, but he really wants to keep the taller’s lips on his. The omega turns his head back to look at his mate, eyes flying shut when he feels a wet kiss on his rim.

 _Oh_.

“Chanyeol!” His body flushes with embarrassment as Chanyeol licks his rim, but instead of moving forward and away from the taller’s mouth, Baekhyun lifts his ass higher to give him better access. Hiding his face on the pillow he starts hugging tightly, the omega moans loudly.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol hums innocently as if he isn’t eating his ass, drinking his slick like it’s water.

His cock starts to leak with precum, yet another scent to drive the alpha insane, make him flick his tongue furiously inside of Baekhyun’s twitching ass. A whole new sensation builds up in his belly, it’s almost painful but still… _heavenly_. When the knot on his belly becomes too much Baekhyun finally finds his release, soiling the sheets with cum.

However, what was supposed to feel like relief quickly turns into some sweet torture as Chanyeol doesn’t stop eating him out. This time Baekhyun does try to move away, only to be pulled back by the alpha’s rough hands. Baekhyun can’t even care to smother his moans with the pillow anymore, left at Chanyeol’s mercy, the omega is reduced to helplessly sobbing his mate’s name as his body keeps trembling. The only thing keeping his hips up being the very man who is tearing him apart.

“Ch-… Chan-”

With a melodic scream, Baekhyun’s whole body trembles with pleasure. Slick pours out of him in squirts right into the alpha’s willing mouth. Exhausted, the omega falls back on the bed, having the mind only to turn belly up and protect his sensitive hole from being devoured again.

“Feeling loved yet baby?” Chanyeol asks smirking. By his proud eyes and arched eyebrow, it’s obvious he already knows how good he made his little omega feel.

Baekhyun glares at his mate, teary-eyed. Noticing how soaked the taller is, he blushes hard. “Yes,” the omega admits breathily, “just… kiss me for a bit,” He needs some time to recover and Chanyeol, well, Chanyeol has no objections to the smaller’s request.

Their lip-lock is sloppy, filled by the sounds of the omega’s adorable small whimpers. He can taste himself on the taller’s mouth and, though he is a bit ashamed to admit, it _does_ make him feel loved and wanted. Baekhyun allows his hands to wander the taller’s muscled back before the alpha pulls back from the kiss, eyeing the smaller’s perked nipples while he licks his lips mischievously.

“Don’t you dare,” Baekhyun warns. If Chanyeol makes him come again without entering him, the omega might just explode. “I want you inside me.”

Tsking playfully, the alpha folds Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders and aligns his throbbing length with his fluttering hole. “So bossy,” he mutters, teasing the smaller’s entrance with his cock head. “Is this what you want, Puppy?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun swears he sees stars when the taller pushes himself balls deep inside him in one hard motion. Luckily they have no neighbors to hear his loud, needy moan. Being stretched by that huge cock feels as wonderful as he remembers, Baekhyun is a fool for ever thinking he could live without having Chanyeol to tear him apart.

Chanyeol doesn’t wait any longer before he starts moving, groaning with each thrust. “Feels amazing… You’re taking my cock so well.” His dirty praise and the filthy squelching sounds of their bodies coming together leave the omega to wantonly squeeze the taller’s length inside him. Yet another groan falls from Chanyeol’s lips.

Baekhyun reaches for the taller’s thighs, holding onto them for dear life. Lewd, that’s how he feels mewling under the alpha’s sharp eyes, his bewitching smile. “Please, A-alpha,” Baekhyun wants to be fucked harder, faster. He wants his mate to knot him and whisper sweet praises on his ears.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol lets Baekhyun’s legs fall from his shoulders to his hips, allowing him to go down on his mate’s soft lips, to enjoy each needy whimper up close. “so pretty-” he breathes the words into the kiss. “Can you feel how hard you make me?”

Yes, he can. Baekhyun can feel every inch of that cock as it wrecks his sweet spot, and he loves it. Biting the taller’s lips, the omega is the first to fall apart. Always weak for his alpha - the timbre of his voice, his heavy scent, his smile, his mouth watering knot and how it can make the omega come undone so easily. Baekhyun screams erotically, his back arching and cock throbbing as he comes in heavy spurts.

Groaning at the sight, at the omega’s half-lidded eyes and expression filled with pleasure, Chanyeol goes straight for his neck. As sharp fangs bite into his skin, the omega cries loudly because it _hurts_. It hurts and he _loves_ it. Baekhyun’s hands fist Chanyeol’s hair, locking him in place.

“Alpha,” he sobs in a plea, unsure of what he is asking for at this point. Chanyeol has already given him everything he could ever want, from his affection to the swelling knot forming inside Baekhyun’s abused hole. Egged on by his cries, Chanyeol bites him harder, digs his nails deeper in the smaller’s hips while erratically thrusting into him. The knot becomes too big to allow much movement so he shoves his raging cock as deep as he can, finally finding his release and filling Baekhyun up.

Slowly, the alpha frees his mate’s neck from his bite, licking the wound carefully when the smaller winces at the pain.

“I love you,” Baekhyun manages once his chest isn’t heaving anymore. The bright smile he receives in response has him giggling happily as well.

“I love you more,” Chanyeol says tiredly. The poor alpha is exhausted, and not only because they just had claiming sex. Much like Baekhyun had been skipping meals during their time apart, Chanyeol had been unable to sleep. Now that his omega is safe and sound, filled with his seed and right where the alpha can care for him, he finally feels his eyes closing.

Turning so they’re leaning sideways, he laces their hands together and holds Baekhyun as close as he possible to keep breathing in his sweet scent. Just like that, Chanyeol dozes off. Hearing Baekhyun’s melodic voice sing him to sleep as soft fingers soothingly pat his hair.

He’s never letting this go again.

 

⋆˚☾。*

 

The brand new claim mark on Baekhyun has the whole village gasping in confusion.

_He hadn’t been claimed before? After so long?_

_No wonder Baekhyun got sick._

The gossip doesn’t bother him as much as having the head alpha screaming at them does. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand through the whole lecture, even daring to dash him a pleased smile at one point. Baekhyun smiles back. He isn’t scared of what his father might do anymore. Now that he is properly claimed, the grumpy alpha won’t dare to punish Chanyeol. But he does feel sad at having them dislike each other.

“Father,” he says innocently, “if you keep being mean to Yeollie I won’t let you visit our pups when we have them. We already learned our lesson.”

“W-well,” taken aback, the head alpha stutters with wide eyes. “as long as you have learned your lesson then, I guess you are free to leave.” He really wants to play with his future grandchildren after all.

As soon as they’re out of the Grand Hall Chanyeol has his hands on the omega, kissing him breathless like he is so used to do. “You’re _really_ impossible,” he groans at Baekhyun’s shameless smile.

 

It’s not always easy. Especially on the day after they made up, when Baekhyun confessed that he almost let another alpha claim him and Chanyeol could feel his heart breaking all over again.

But they know better now.

The alpha no longer keeps all his thoughts to himself, just like Baekhyun doesn’t come up with clever plots to make him act one way or the other. Instead, they talk it out. When Baekhyun feels insecure he lets his mate know. When he’s lonely and wants attention he no longer lashes out, but simply wraps his arms around his alpha who is always there for him. Sure they argue, and sometimes Baekhyun feels like shaking Chanyeol for being so dense, but those fights are becoming rarer as days pass by.

It's all about learning. Learning about one another, how to trust and depend on each other. Though in Baekhyun’s case, he is also trying to act less like a spoiled omega, which is hard when your mate dotes on you so intensely as Chanyeol does. And sometimes, the omega does feel like indulging himself and being pampered by the alpha he loves.

 

For someone who hates being an omega, Baekhyun really enjoys being mates with such a sweet, caring alpha.

 

He loves it very much.

 

 

_The End._

⋆˚☾。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa it's done! I'm happy but also a bit sad to let this work go TT___TT
> 
> To be honest, this story turned out to be completely different then the original idea I had for it, but I ended up liking it more this way. I honestly hope you guys enjoyed reading my work as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you so so so much everyone! If you liked the story, please consider leaving me comments or kudos in case you haven't done so already. It's the only way for me to know you enjoyed it >.<
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/byunthebunny)


End file.
